The Second Daughter
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Aranduriel is the daughter of Lord Elrond and sister of Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen Undomiel. She meets the company when she is asked by Gandalf to join in on the quest. She wholeheartedly agreed to do so, but the question is will the company be able to handle someone like her? Even the one that who has interest in her
1. Chapter 1

The Second Daughter

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Aranduriel is the daughter of Lord Elrond and sister of Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen Undomiel. She meets the company when she is asked by Gandalf to join in on the quest. She wholeheartedly agreed to do so, but the question is will the company be able to handle someone like her? Even the one that who has interest in her?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit, but I do own Aranduriel.

Authoress Note: I know that I shouldn't be posting any more stories at the moment due to me having so many at this moment, but I wanted to get this idea down before I lost the entire idea from my mind. That is the one thing that I don't want is to forget an idea that I get. Plus I am curious of how this story will turn out since I think I might add some real good drama with this maybe have Aranduriel knowing Legolas and perhaps Thranduil tries something. I guess you guys will have to find out of how this story is going to work out in the end. Hopefully I will be able to keep up with this story and make sure that it is written in the best way possible. Without further ado The Second Daughter Chapter 1. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

The Question From Gandalf the Grey

_Flashback…_

_Bree…_

_"Thank you." A dwarf with black hair with a few greying strands said to the waitress who had brought him his food. Thorin put his pipe down that he had been smoking to begin eating the bread that the waitress had brought him. He looked around the Prancing Pony watching what was going on. He would never would lower his guard of what was going on around him. He notices that one man that was bald looking at him. He looked to his left that was shady. He stopped eating and placed the bread down onto the plate. His hand went to the handle of his sword as the two men had gotten up and made their way towards him._

_A man appeared in front of him dressed in all grey and he took a seat at the dwarf's table. "Mind if I join you?" He asked the dwarf. He catches the waitress's sleeve that passes by him. "I'll have the same." He told her._

_The waitress went to go and get his order._

_The suspicious men back away._

_"I should introduce myself. My name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey." He told the dwarf._

_"I know who you are." The dwarf said looking up at him._

_"Well now! This is a fine chance. What brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree?"_

_Thorin raised his eyebrow as he looked at the grey wizard. "I received word that my father had been seen wandering the Wilds near Dunland. I went looking, and found no sign of him."_

_"Thorin, it's been a long time since anything, but rumor was heard of Thrain." Gandalf told the dwarf sadly knowing that it was impossible for his father to even still be alive._

_"He still lives. I am sure of it." Thorin told Gandalf hoping that his words were true._

_Gandalf looks up as the waitress puts his food down in front of him. "Thank you." He told the waitress as she walked away from them._

_"My father came to see you before he went missing. What did you say to him?" Thorin asked, as he looked into Gandalf's blue eyes. He wanted to know the truth of what Gandalf had said to his father. He didn't want to keep going on a wild goose chase to find his father only to find out that he had passed away._

_"I urged him to march upon Erebor. To rally the seven armies of dwarves, to destroy the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain. And I would say the same to you. Take back your homeland."_

_Thorin picks up his mug of ale and drinks from it still listening to what Gandalf was telling him. He wasn't sure if the wizard had done and lost his mind, but he had to agree that he needed to take Erebor. He puts his mug down. "There is no chance in meeting, is it, Gandalf?"_

_Gandalf shook his head. "No, it is not. The Lonely Mountain troubles me, Thorin. That dragon has sat there long enough. Sooner or later, darker minds will turn toward Erebor. I ran into some unsavory characters whilst traveling along the Greenway. They mistook me for a vagabond."_

_"I imagine they regretted that." Thorin said, as his blue eyes locked with Gandalf's blue ones._

_"One of them was carrying a message." Gandalf said, as he lays a dirty piece of cloth with writing and a picture of the Lonely Mountain on it. He pushes it across the table to Thorin. "It's Black Speech."_

_Thorin stops reaching for it. He was not going to take it if it had Black Speech written on it._

_"Promise of payment."_

_"For what?" Thorin asked looking up at the wizard again. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear this._

_"Your head. Someone wants you dead. Thorin, you can wait no longer. You are the heir to the throne of Durin. Unite the armies of the dwarves. Together you have the might and power to retake Erebor. Summon a meeting of the seven dwarf families. Demand they stand by their oaths." Gandalf told Thorin._

_"The seven armies swore that oath to the one who wields the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone! It is the only thing that will unite them, and in case you have forgotten, that jewel was stolen by Smaug." Thorin said shaking his head. It was true Smaug had it now and not him. He could not ask the seven armies to join him._

_Thorin and Gandalf both looked up and saw the two shady men leaving together who were looking over their shoulder at the two of them._

_"What if I were to help you reclaim it?" Gandalf asked, looking back at Thorin._

_"How? The Arkenstone lies half a world away, buried beneath the feet of a fire-breathing dragon." Thorin asked shaking his head. Currently this sounded like a bad idea to him so far. He didn't want to risk lives of people to get the stone back._

_"Yes, it does, which is why we are going to need a burglar and someone who is willing to guide us through the Greenwood if need be." Gandalf told him with a nod of his head. He had the perfect person in mind._

_Thorin took a deep breath. "Alright."_

Present Day…

Gandalf was in a hurry to get to the Valley of Imraldis. He was going to talk to someone from there. He could only hope that they would agree in joining in on this quest to regain Thorin Oakenshield's home back from Smaug the Terrible. He stopped his horse when he reached the gates of Imraldis. He got off of his horse and began to walk across the bridge.

"Mithrandir." An elf said coming down the stairs. He bowed slightly.

"Ah Lindir."

"We heard that you were coming." He said in elvish.

Gandalf nodded his head. "I am here to speak to Lady Aranduriel."

"My Lady Aranduriel is with Estel. She is busy giving him lessons." Lindir said to Gandalf in English. He was pretty sure that she was still giving Estel lessons since her father was away for that moment with his twin sons.

Gandalf nodded his head. "I need to speak with her." He told Lindir. "It is in the upmost importance."

Lindir nodded his head knowing that it whatever it was that Gandalf had to tell Lady Aranduriel was important if he said it was upmost important. "Follow me." He said, as he began to go up the stairs.

Gandalf handed the reigns of his horse to one of the stable maids and followed Lindir up the stairs. He followed Lindir into the library that Lord Elrond constantly used. He heard a female talking in elvish and by the sounds of it she was in the middle of teaching.

"My lady." Lindir said bowing his head to a loosely curled black haired elvish woman who was dressed in burgundy and silver gown.

The woman looked up and saw Lindir. "Lindir what is it?" She asked in elvish very confused of why Lindir was interrupting her lesson with Estel.

"Mithrandir is here to see you my lady." He said bowing his head once again.

The woman's grey blue eyes looked over to the grey wizard. "Mithrandir. What are you doing here my friend?" She asked walking past the nine year old boy who was busy reading his book taking in the lesson that she was teaching him.

"I have come here to talk to you about something important." Gandalf told her as he saw the look of confusion etched across her face.

The woman looked at Lindir. "Lindir my friend will you watch Estel and make sure that he keeps up with his lesson?" She asked Lindir softly in elvish. She was hoping that her friend would be able to keep Estel busy with his studies. She wanted Lord Elrond to be pleased when he returned home with Elladan and Elrohir.

"Yes, my lady." Lindir said bowing his head in respect towards her.

"Shall we Mithrandir?" She asked looking into Gandalf's blue eyes.

Gandalf nodded his head and lead her out of the library.

She followed him closely. She closed the door to the library and looked at him. "Now what is this all about Gandalf?" She asked concern was etched into her voice. What ever that Gandalf wished to speak to her about was important and she could tell due to how he was holding his staff. She had been around him long enough to know when something was wrong.

Gandalf looked back at her. He had to admit that she had grown into a fine young woman. He knew that she would be happy to help out the dwarves of Erebor reclaim their homeland. He could only hope that he was right about her wanting to help. He only had a short amount of time to talk to her before she had to begin on his journey to the Shire. She only had a month to prepare herself. "I have spoken to Thorin Oakenshield."

Her eyes widened. "The King Under the Mountain?" She asked in surprise. This was indeed a turn of events that she was not expecting.

"Yes, he is planning on taking the mountain back."

The woman ran her hand through her hair as she thought for a few moments. "And why come to me, Gandalf?" She was still slightly confused of why Gandalf had come to her. Dwarves hated the Elves and she was an elf herself so there was no way that Thorin Oakenshield would want her to be on this quest.

Gandalf looked down at her. His blue eyes locking onto her grey blue ones. "You know the road through the Greenwood." He said to her.

The woman let out a sigh and crossed her arms. Of course she knew the road through the Greenwood. "Yes, I do know that path well." She told Gandalf, as she uncrossed her arms. "And if Thorin Oakenshield doesn't mind that I am on this journey then I will be more than happy to help you out on this little quest." She nodded her head slightly. She wasn't about to allow dwarves wander around the Greenwood with no idea how to get out of it since it was a very long journey to get there and it took even longer to get to Erebor. "Are you certain that King Thranduil will allow this?"

"You know that Thranduil will not allow it."

The woman shook her head. "Of course he wouldn't. Nor would his son Legolas. They are very protective of the Greenwood and they do not trust the dwarves."

"But they do trust you." He said pointing out the obvious answer that he knew already.

"Of course they trust me. I am their kin. They will not take kindly to me helping them."

Gandalf nodded his head knowing that it was true. "But you will help them?"

"Yes, I will help them. I never did like how King Thranduil handled what happened at Erebor. He made the dwarves dislike us even more."

Gandalf smiled. "You truly are your father's daughter. You are willing to look past what the dwarves are."

She looked up at him. "I am, but everyone deserves to have a home Gandalf. This is why I am doing. King Thranduil should have helped, but he was afraid of facing the wrath of a dragon. He would have been able to help kill the dragon."

"So you understand how dangerous this is if the dragon awakens."

She nodded her head. "Yes, if the Dark Lord Sauron is still alive and not destroyed then a dragon will be of great use to him." She grabbed onto the necklace that she had that matched her sister's. She took a deep breath. "Where do I have to be?"

"The Shire. At Bag-End." Gandalf told her.

"When?"

"April 26, 2941." He said giving her the day that she needed to be in the Shire by. "It will be in the evening."

"Less than a year then." She said softly.

"Yes. Aranduriel you are doing a wonderful thing."

"I will be there Gandalf. I am certain that my father will not be none too pleased if he finds out that I am doing this. He would not think that this would be wise."

"Your father will know nothing about it."

"I know unless we end up coming here on the quest. I am sure then he will not approve." She shook her head and began to pace. "I will see you in the Shire on April 26."

"You be safe out in the wild."

Aranduriel nodded her head. "I know Gandalf. I will be. My brothers and father taught me well. I will be able to handle anything in the wild."

"I know you will. I will see you there in the Shire then." He said, as he clamped his hand on her shoulder.

Aranduriel nodded her head. "I will see you then Gandalf." She said before turning away from him to go back into the library and teach Estel the lesson that she was giving the nine year old. She opened the door and walked in and saw Lindir was helping Estel with his studies.

Lindir looked up and noticed the look of concern and worry in her eyes. "My lady what did Mithrandir want to speak to you about?" He asked not sure if he had asked her the right question.

Aranduriel looked at him. "It is nothing to worry about Lindir." She told him. She really didn't want to tell Lindir what her and Gandalf had talked about due to the fact that Lindir would possibly tell her father about the conversation. She would have to leave at the dead of night to make sure that she was not caught by any of her people when she would start on the travel. She had a few months to plan this out and be prepared to begin her journey. She would have to leave when the ground had snow upon it. It would make the journey perilous for her and she knew it. She knew that she was going to have to travel on foot so no one would know that she had gone.

Lindir bowed his head in respect to her. "I will take my leave now my lady."

Aranduriel watched Lindir walk out of the room. "Sorry Lindir." She whispered in elvish as the door closed. She could not tell him what it was all about. It would be too dangerous and she would get into a lot of trouble and she didn't want that. She wanted to help Thorin Oakenshield and perhaps this would mend the bridge that was broken by Thranduil. She could only hope that it would because she never quite understood the reasoning behind it and she had lived long enough to know better. She sat down next to Estel and began to help him with his studies again. At least she got a little bit more time with Estel now before she had to begin her journey.

"Ara…"

Aranduriel looked down at the small nine year old boy. "Yes, Estel?"

Estel looked up at her with big curious blue eyes as his long dark hair fell into them."What did the wizard man want?" He asked curiously looking up at the woman who was like a sister to him.

Aranduriel couldn't help, but laugh lightly. Of course Estel would be curious about Gandalf and what had happened between them. "Nothing to worry about Estel. It is something that I have to deal with alright?" She whispered to him as she kissed the top of his head.

A smile came to Estel's face. He knew that Aranduriel would tell him if he was meant to know what had happened. "He seemed nice."

"Yes, he is a very nice man." Aranduriel told him with a smile patting Estel on the top of the head. "Let's get back to your studies before my father punishes the both of us for you not having them finished by the time that he comes back from his scouting trip." She slid the book that was in front of him over to her to see how far he had gotten in the book before she had to go off and talk to Gandalf. She went back to teaching Estel what her father had asked her to do so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wheew it took me a bit to have this all written out. Which is surprising that this is probably one of the longest chapters that I have ever written in a long time. Almost 4000 words or now it is I am not sure. This is three days worth of typing and I am glad that I didn't lose the idea of Lord Elrond having a second daughter and having her join in on this quest to Erebor. Hopefully I do not fail in this because I love writing and I don't want to lose my inspiration to write. Because that is all that I think I am good at. Don't worry you will get more information on what Aranduriel looks like. Maybe I will have someone draw her up that is a talented artist so everyone has an idea of what she looks like since I am not a very good artist myself at least I think so. I am more of an animator and not a real life person drawer.

Yes she knows Legolas and Thranduil. Also did any of you notice what I had put into the story? Anyone? What is Aranduriel wearing? If you can guess it then kudos to you that means you were paying attention to what you read. I decided that I am going to ask a few questions throughout this story. Just like this one. If you can give me the right answer that means you were really paying attention. It will give me a peace of mind that they didn't just skim through most of it. I tend to have a lot of people skim through my stories.

And yes if you noticed that she know Estel aka Aragorn it is a very important part of this story. I haven't decided if this will go clear up through the Lord of the Rings trilogy or not yet. I am hoping that it will make it that far. I haven't really decided who she should be paired off with just yet. I was thinking one of the Durins between Thorin, Kili, and Fili. I will be holding a poll I think that might be the best idea to have to see who she should be paired off with. It might take me a bit to get the next chapter up seeing the fact that I have to read the script watch the movie and type all at once I don't think I will be able to get the next chapter up in a week. So let me know what you think of this first chapter. I would like at least a few reviews so I know how I am doing. I am just hoping that it isn't too choppy with what I wrote so far. Please note that there might be flashbacks in this story quite often. I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter and I will be updating as soon as I can with the next chapter. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of The Second Daughter. Thank you to all who are watching this fanfic and faved it. It means a lot to chapter is kind of going to be a small filler leading up to the next chapter. So it is going to be a short chapter. This chapter will be leading up to Aranduriel reaching The Shire.

AZT: Yes you guessed correctly. She is wearing the Evenstar necklace like her sister. I hope that you like this chapter.

ro781727: I haven't decided who she is going to be paired with. It could become a Bofur/OC fic or a Dwalin/OC fic. I am still debating on it. If it turns out to be a Fili/OC, Kili/OC, or a Thorin/OC I apologize for it. I want my readers to be proud of what I write and I also want to be proud for what I write as well.

super-anime-fan-23: Thank you so much. I hope that I don't disappoint you yet.

And without further ado Chapter 2 of The Second Daughter. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Leaving Imraldis

A month later…

Aranduriel quietly slipped down the halls going towards her bed chambers. She looked out the window and noticed that it was getting darker. Keeping true to what she had planned out she would be leaving her home that night. She moved around some of the elves in the halls as she finally reached her room.

She opened the door and slipped into her chambers. She closed the door and let out a shaky sigh. She couldn't believe that she was leaving. 2741 years of her life here mostly in Imraldis and now she was leaving to go to the Shire a place that she did not know and joining on a quest that she hardly knew about. She leaned against the door running her hands through her loosely curled hair. She took a deep breath before she pushed herself off of the door. She had to do this. She had promised Gandalf that she would do this.

She walked over to the closet that held her travelling clothes. She opened it slowly. She wished that dinner had gone a bit better due to the fact that her brothers and father were questioning her of why she was so distant at dinner. She had to lie to them and tell them that there was nothing wrong with her. She closed her eyes, as her hands landed on burgundy fabric of her coat that she would be wearing on her journey. She pulled it out of the closet and grabbed her breeches, tunic and boots.

She removed the dark blue gown that she wore and put it down onto the bed. She slipped the breeches on and then her boots. She made sure that her bindings were not going to come undone and then slipped her white tunic over the top part of her body. She put on a brown vest and buttoned it. She grabbed her burgundy coat and slipped it over top of her white tunic and brown vest and buttoned it up. She moved across the room and grabbed her burgundy travelling cloak putting it over her shoulders buttoning the pin in the front of it. She grabbed her sword and put it onto her belt through the sword loop. She took a deep breath as she grabbed her bow and quiver full of arrows. She had made sure that they were not of elvish make so no one would question her when she had arrived at the shire.

She took her hair down from the braids that she had in it. She would not allow the company that she was about to meet to know that she was an elf. Someone that they would most likely hate. She closed her eyes as she grabbed her carrying pack that had everything that she needed. 'Gandalf.' She thought to herself as she walked towards her door. 'I can only hope that you are right about this my friend.'

She opened the door slightly and peaked her head out making sure that no one was around. She took a deep breath and began to walk out of her room. She closed the door and began to walk down the halls. She had made her way down the various halls went she made it to the bridge. She stopped at the bridge and then slowly looked over her shoulder back at her home. She was going to miss it a lot. She was going to miss her brothers and father and she was even going to miss Lindir.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly. 'Alright Aranduriel. It is time to go.' She thought to herself as she opened her eyes and she began to walk across the bridge. She could only hope that her father and brothers would not be upset with her for leaving. She began to take the path leading out of Imraldis. She would hope to one day return home alive and well.

She stopped once again and looked back at Imraldis. She was so far away now and all she could see was the dim lights of the elves who had yet gone to bed yet. "Ada, I am sorry." She whispered, before she turned around and began to walk away from Imraldis, her father and her brothers. She could only hope that her father would be proud of what she was about to do. Maybe her sister who was away at their grandparents would be happy with what she was doing.

She remembered the only time that she had been to Erebor and that was with her father when he went to visit Thror The King Under the Mountain.

_Flashback_

_Aranduriel followed her father. "Ada why are we here?" She asked, looking up into her father's blue eyes. She was still young by the standards of elves but she had grown up to be a fine young woman of royal blood. She was confused of why they were in Erebor._

_"We are going to pay homage to the King under the mountain, daughter." Lord Elrond explained to his daughter as the two of them descended down the stairs to the throne room of Erebor._

_Aranduriel was surprised that her father was taking her to see King Thror and his son and perhaps his grandson. She nervously looked around the area seeing the beautiful way that things were decorated in the halls of Durin. This was so much different than her home in Imraldis._

_Balin bowed his head. "My King Thror may I present to you Lord Elrond and his daughter Lady Aranduriel."_

_Thror looked down at Lord Elrond and his daughter. "My son Thrain and my grandson Thorin." He said introducing his son and grandson to the two elves that stood their with their company._

_Aranduriel looked at Thorin as if he was something to behold. There was something about him that pulled her towards him. He was so much different than any other dwarf that she had seen. But then again she had never seen a dwarf of royal blood. Seeing three dwarves that were of royal blood was well something to behold._

_Thorin looked at her. He didn't know what to think of the fair skinned, grey blue eyed, black haired she-elf. She wasn't as tall as the other elves that he had seen, but still she was taller than himself. He could tell that she was a warrior in her own right. He knew that elves were well known for being archers. He could tell by her long fingers that she was an archer due to the callouses on her fingers._

_"Thorin." His grandfather voiced out causing the young dwarf to look up at his grandfather._

_"Yes, grandfather?" He asked looking at his grandfather a little bit confused of what his grandfather wanted from him._

_"Why don't you take Lady Aranduriel and show her around Erebor." Thror said to Thorin._

_Thorin's blue eyes widened. His grandfather wanted him to show this elf around Erebor? Did his grandfather want him to get to know her? He didn't know if he could even do that. He nodded his head knowing that he needed to do what his grandfather had asked him to do. He walked up the path to Aranduriel. "My lady." He said bowing his head._

_"Prince." She said curtsying to the young prince._

_He offered his arm to her and she took it. Thorin led her away from his grandfather and father and her father._

Present Day

She remembered that day well. Thorin Oakenshield in his young age was polite to her. He had a love for elves and thanks to Thranduil and not wanting to help, Thorin no longer had that love for the elves. He despised them. He would despise her. That was the one thing that she hadn't wanted. But the memory that she held dear to her heart was a good one. It was one of the nicest times that she had ever had with a dwarf. She in a way was kind of hoping that Thorin did forget her because he would no longer be the dwarf that she remembered from 2769 before Erebor had fallen to the dragon. She hated the fact that Thror didn't heed anyone's word about the gold sickness and that was the reason why the dragon had come.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 2 of The Second Daughter. Sadly as I said it was it is a filler chapter. Not much to it. I am sorry for that. I hope that the chapters will be fairly decent from now on unless I do a filler chapter which hopefully won't be happening that often. I still haven't decided on how long this story will be. I am not even going to take a guess on how long it is going to take me to get these chapters out either. Please leave a review and let me know how I am doing. I won't be starting the poll until the next chapter. I have the list down of who you can pick from Thorin, Kili, Fili, Legolas, Dwalin, and Bofur. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 3 of The Second Daughter. Sadly this chapter was a little bit harder for me to write now that I am working on the movie part of it. Don't worry though there will still be some original scenes thrown in here and there throughout this story. I am not going to follow the movie 100% due to the fact that I have a few stories that are following almost close to 100% to the movies. But adding scenes that don't belong hopefully will break it up a little bit more and of course it will be different due to an elf being part of the company. I am going to try to make it as long as I possibly can and actually try not to lose my reviewers as I go like I have done in past stories. I had to figure out how to put Aranduriel into this chapter during the meeting. I didn't know if I should have added her arrival before Thorin or after Thorin. But this is what I came up with. So I hope that you guys enjoy it. Without further ado Chapter 3 of The Second Daughter.

Chapter 3

Troublesome Dwarves in a Hobbit-Hole

April 26, 2941…

The Shire…

Aranduriel had finally arrived in the Shire. The place where Gandalf had asked her to join in on this quest. She couldn't believe that she had found this place without having any problems. She had of course ran into trouble along the way. Her father had sent a search party after her to bring her back to Imraldis and she wasn't going to allow that to happen. She was going to refuse of going back home not when she had been asked by Gandalf himself to help the dwarves on their quest.

_Flashback_

_Aranduriel forced herself up into the trees. 'Ada why did you send them?' She thought to herself, as she pressed herself up against the tree that she was in. She looked down at the elves that were on the ground hunting for her. Never before had the elves ventured this far outside of their home. Not looking after one of their own kin._

_Her eyes widened when she saw her brothers Elladan and Elrohir looking for her. She mentally cursed at herself. This was bad. She was going to have to wait until they were far enough away for her to come down out of the tree that she was in._

Present

Aranduriel slowly walked the winding path that led into the Shire. She blinked in confusion. How exactly was she supposed to find Bag-End? She knew that this might cause a problem, but she realized that this was a meeting with dwarves which could possibly mean that the door that she was looking for might have a dwarvish rune on it.

She began to walk up a hill when she saw a bright blue light shining on one of the doors. She quirked an eyebrow and walked up the path to the door. She brought her gloved hand and knocked on the door.

"Another dwarf Gandalf?" A male voice was heard groaning. The door opened revealing Bilbo Baggins of the Shire.

"Ara at your service." Aranduriel said, bowing her head politely to the hobbit.

Bilbo opened his mouth and closed it quite a few times. He had never seen someone so beautiful in his life. She was tall, pale skinned, dressed in burgundy and brown, and her hair was hidden from him due to the hood that was on her cloak. He didn't even know what race she was. He moved out of the way to allow her to come into his home.

Aranduriel came into his home slowly. She removed the hood of her cloak revealing her black hair to him. She unbuttoned her cloak and took it off of her shoulders. She saw the dwarves eating in the other room what looked like to be all of this hobbit's food. She felt bad that Bilbo's food was being eaten, but there was nothing that she could do about it. She was not sure if Bilbo was going to be able to stop them on his own even due to how he looked.

Bilbo rushed past her due to the fact that the dwarves were now moving around his home and probably going to destroy everything that he had. They had already eaten all of his food.

Gandalf stood up from where he had sat in the dining room and walked over to Aranduriel. "Ara… wonderful to see that you could join us." He said to her. "You are late."

Aranduriel shook her head. "Ran into a few problems."

"Orcs?"

Aranduriel shook her head. "No, not Orcs. Father sent out a search party for me." She told Gandalf softly.

"You didn't tell them about the quest?"

"No, I did not. They would have stopped me before I even got a foot out the door. It was best to keep them in the dark, Gandalf."

Gandalf nodded his head. "Yes. Ara you should eat something."

Aranduriel looked at him. She wasn't going to eat any of the Hobbit's food. It didn't seem fair to her to even eat any of his food. "I am not hungry at the moment, Gandalf." She said to him softly.

Gandalf patted her on the shoulder knowing that the young elf would not do what the dwarves did and take all of poor Bilbo's food. She was brought up right.

She looked into his eyes. "Is everyone here?" She asked curiously if everyone who was supposed to be here on the quest was here now.

"We are waiting for our leader." Gandalf told her.

Aranduriel nodded her head knowing that when Thorin arrived things would be underway.

"Come with me. We will get you something to drink." He told her.

Aranduriel bit her lip. Yes, she was thirsty. She had travelled a long way to get here. She followed Gandalf into the kitchen.

"Bebother and confusticated these dwarves." Bilbo complained, as he put a doiley in its proper place.

"My dear Bilbo, what is the matter?" Gandalf asked, as he handed Aranduriel a mug of ale.

Aranduriel looked at Bilbo and saw his cheeks flushed in anger. She had to admit so far what she had seen the dwarves were something that she was not use to.

"What's the matter? I am surrounded by dwarves." Bilbo said waving his arms around. His cheeks were still very flushed. He didn't like the fact that there were dwarves in his home. What would the other hobbits think when they saw that he had unlikely company in his home.

"Oh, they are quite a merry gathering once you get use to them." Gandalf said with a smile as they walked out into the hallway.

Aranduriel stayed back in the kitchen to allow the two men to talk. There was no way that she was going to allow herself to be in a conversation among two men. It was not her place and she was a lady after all. She took a small sip of the ale that Gandalf had given to her. She wrinkled her nose at the taste. It wasn't as sweet as the wine that she drank at home, but it would due to clench the thirst that she had.

Aranduriel was not expecting what had happened next. Flying dishware all headed in her direction. She ducked when she heard one headed her direction heading to the dwarf that was currently at the sink. She blinked in confusion. Were they insane? They were going to hit the dwarf that was at the sink. Her grey blue eyes widened when she saw that he caught the dishes that were thrown at him.

She was surprised when she heard singing from the dwarves.

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door_

_Dump the crocks into a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you've finished, if any are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll_

_…_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

She dodged the dishes that flew into the kitchen. The clanging of the plates meeting with other plates caused her ears to ring. She cursed herself for having such good hearing, but she had to play it off as if she wasn't an elf. She would most likely get thrown out of here if they ever found out that she was an elf and that was one thing that she didn't want.

The dwarves and Gandalf had joined her and the dwarf that was in the kitchen when Bilbo came huffing into the kitchen.

Aranduriel knew why Bilbo was angry. He was afraid that his dishes would be broken.

They laughed at Bilbo's reaction. They seemed to enjoy scaring the hell out of the poor hobbit which made Aranduriel sad of what was happening.

Aranduriel looked up from looking at the poor hobbit when there was three loud knocks on the door letting them know that someone was there.

"He's here." Gandalf said.

Araduriel looked at Gandalf. She knew that this meeting with Thorin would be much different than what her last meeting was. She still had the memories of being in Erebor and they were not bad ones at least to her. Thorin was polite back then due to him being of royal blood and the truce between elves and dwarves was not as bad as they were now.

Gandalf nodded his head to her as if he was letting her know that this meeting between the two of them would not be as bad as what she was thinking it was going to be. But sadly she could see that there was a little bit of doubt in his eyes as if he was a little bit afraid of what might happen if Thorin Oakenshield figured out that she was an elf that he had met a long time ago.

Araduriel could only hope that Thorin would not know who she was. She had made sure that she had worn her hair differently than what she had worn it when she was a lot younger all those years ago when they had met for the first time. She bit the inside of her lip as everyone went to the door to meet up with Thorin.

XXXXXXXXX

Sorry that there was not much interaction between Aranduriel and the dwarves. I am trying my best to get them to interact with her. I still haven't decided on the pairing. I am now having the poll up to see who you the readers would like to see who Aranduriel will end up with during this story.

Should she end up with

Kili

Fili

Thorin

Bofur

Legolas

Dwalin

Or should it be a three way?


	4. Chapter 4

Authoress Note: Welcome to chapter 4 of the Second Daughter. It took me forever to figure out where I was going to take this next chapter due to the fact that I didn't know if Thorin should find out that Aranduriel was there. But this is what I came up with for this chapter. Hopefully it is long enough to keep my readers going until I can get the next update out. Now I know that you all have been faithfully reviewing this story which means a lot to me. And I know that you guys want to see different romances happen. I am not 100% sure of which pairing will happen, but one will happen. There might be a mix in of someone fighting for her love. But I am not sure yet. But I am glad that you are all helping in a way to help me decide on who she should be with. I wasn't expecting 21 follows 18 faves and 696 views. Hopefully I will not lose any of my reviewers with the choice that I make in the end. Hopefully this chapter will be a good one and I hope that you all enjoy it. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Thorin and Aranduriel Meet Again

They waited as the door swung open revealing Thorin Oakenshield.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find." Thorin said, as he entered Bag-End. "I lost my way twice." He removed his cloak and handed it to his nephew Kili. "I wouldn't have been able to find it at all if it wasn't for that mark on the door." He hated the fact that he had gotten lost twice in the Shire trying to find Bag-End. Maybe if it wasn't so confusing to him he would have found it a lot sooner than he already had.

Bilbo looked in shock. A mark on his door. He just had painted just a week ago. "Mark? There is no mark on that door it was painted a week ago."

"There is a mark I put it on the door myself." Gandalf told the hobbit.

Aranduriel looked down at the hobbit and it looked like he was going to go into a panic attack or either that order them all to leave his home. She of course highly doubted that Bilbo Baggins would be that rude and kick them all out.

"Bilbo Baggins may I introduce you to the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf said introducing Bilbo to Thorin.

Thorin began to circle the hobbit. "So this is the Hobbit?" He questioned looking up at Gandalf. "Tell me Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked confused of why this dwarf was asking him such a question. He didn't know what this dwarf wanted with him. But so far he wasn't liking it.

"Ax or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin asked stopping in front of the sandy haired hobbit. His blue eyes locked with Bilbo's. So far this was not a good choice for a burglar.

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers if you must know. I fail to see how that is relevant." Bilbo said still confused of why Thorin was asking this. He was scared of what this might mean.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

Some of the dwarves laughed at what Thorin had said. They had to agree with him in some way because he didn't look much like a burglar.

Thorin turned his attention to the woman that stood there. He took in how the woman looked. Long black hair loosely curled, grey blue eyes that had a touch of deficiency in them, her height was taller than any other being he had met, and she was of pale skinned very pale skinned. He knew those eyes. Those eyes that had a spark of defiance that he had seen in only one pair of eyes and that was of the elven princess who had visited with her father all of those years ago.

_Flashback_

_Grey blue eyes locked onto his blue ones. Thorin saw a spark in them that he had never seen in an elf woman's eyes. It was like she had a spark in her that meant that she wanted to go out on an adventure of some kind._

_"You have trained with weapons, yes?" Aranduriel asked, smiling a soft smile._

_Thorin blinked a few times. Had this princess trained in weapons? Usually women never trained to be warriors unless they were now making exceptions to who they allowed to use weapons. "Yes." He replied. "I take it you have trained as well my lady?"_

_Aranduriel smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, in archery and sword play." She didn't state who had trained her, just because it was not normal for someone as young as her in elf years to train with such weapons. It was more of a male thing._

_"Who trained you?" He questioned. He wanted to know who trained her._

_"My brothers did." She told him. "Why? Are you challenging me Prince Thorin?" She asked defiantly in a challenge of her own._

_Thorin's eyes widened. There was no way that he was going to challenge her in a duel._

Present Day

"What are you doing here." He demanded from her.

The other dwarves except for Balin didn't know what Thorin was talking about. They were curious of how Thorin knew this woman that stood next to Gandalf.

Aranduriel swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She knew that she had been recognized by Thorin. She had hoped and prayed that he would never figure out who she was. She was hoping that it was until much much later.

"Ara is her name." Gandalf said before Aranduriel could say anything to the company that stood before them with questioning gazes. He knew that they would want to know what she was and why she was here.

"I know who she is Gandalf." Thorin growled out. "My question is directed at her." His blue eyes locked with her grey blue ones. "Why are you here?" He demanded again. He wanted to hear it from her.

Aranduriel never thought that she would never see the day that Thorin Oakenshield's eyes would be filled with so much hate towards her. "I was called by Gandalf." She said softly. Her voice was soft and soothing.

Thorin felt his anger rise. He turned his eyes towards Gandalf. "She has no right to be here." He told Gandalf. "Aranduriel is an elf and she has no right to be here and know of our quest."

Gandalf looked down at the 5'2 dwarf. He wasn't going to allow Thorin to send her away. "I asked her to come in concerns to this quest."

Aranduriel shifted under the gaze of all of the dwarves. She saw the hate that was in each of their eyes. This was one of the things that she didn't want. She didn't want to be judged for what Thranduil had done. And she knew that right now that they would not trust her. Which meant that now she had to prove herself.

"No it doesn't concern her." Thorin growled out at the wizard. He wasn't about to allow Aranduriel to join in on this quest. He knew that she would try to stop him from reclaiming his home. A home that the elves helped them lose.

Aranduriel locked her grey blue eyes with his blue eyes. Her eyes betrayed how she felt. She was hurt that Thorin wasn't going to trust her. Maybe Gandalf asking her to join the company was going to be such a good idea. "I only came here because of Gandalf. He wouldn't have come to me months ago to tell me about this quest if he did not think it was wise, Thorin." She said her voice remaining calm and steady not betraying how hurt she truly felt.

"She is to help us get through the Greenwood." Gandalf told Thorin.

"We do not need her help to get us through Thranduil's land." Thorin bit out. "I will avoid Thranduil's land at all costs." Thorin stated to the old wizard. He was beginning to lose his trust with the wizard. The wizard had blatantly went behind his back and went to an elf to get help.

"She will help us through the Greenwood if we need it. Thorin you know how much she is risking to be here. She had to sneak out in the dead of night to come all this way. She travelled on foot and had to face orcs to get here." Gandalf told Thorin. He knew that Aranduriel was going to have to prove herself to Thorin and prove to the others that she was not going to be like other elves. That she was not going to betray them like Thranduil did.

"And how do we know that she isn't going to betray us." Gloin stated glaring at the young elvish woman.

Aranduriel let out a sigh and shook her head. Dealing with dwarves for this long was causing her to have a headache.

"You don't, but you have my word that she is nothing like the woodland elves. She is nothing like Thranduil. She is more like her Grandmother than any of you will ever know." Gandalf said stating the truth to Gloin. "She is risking a lot just to help you on this quest."

"A quest that she should know nothing about." Thorin stated as he narrowed his blue eyes at Gandalf.

"Tell me Thorin. Did what Thranduil do to your people cause your heart to harden over and become like ice?" Aranduriel asked as she looked dead into his blue eyes. "You should know from meeting me all those years ago when my father had come to Erebor with a much younger me that you knew that I was nothing like Thranduil. Thranduil only looks out for himself and no one else. Surely you remembered that from your first meeting with him. I would never turn upon you and nor would I ever stop you from this quest Thorin Oakenshield. This is a quest to help you go home and this is something that I am going to see through whether you want me to or not. You will not ban me from wanting to help you in an area that you are going to need me in."

Thorin didn't say a word to her and followed his company into the dining room so he could eat something. He had travelled such a long way to get here on time and he was hungry and thirsty.

Gandalf leaned against his hand that was leaning against the wall. That could have gone a lot better than what it did. He hadn't expected Thorin Oakenshield to know who she was.

Aranduriel walked up to Gandalf and patted him on the arm. "We already knew that this was not going to be easy." She told him softly in elvish before walking past him to join the others in the dining room. She felt all of the eyes on her once again. She had noticed that the younger ones were not as bad as the older ones. Three of them were not giving her the dirty look just a curious one of why she would join a company of dwarves and go on this long quest to reclaim a home that wasn't even for her.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they come?" Balin asked looking at Thorin who was slowly eating the soup that was provided for him.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin said as he looked at Balin. He knew that his friend wanted the news first and this was going to affect the company in a huge way once he told him what had happened at this meeting of the seven kingdoms.

"What of the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked looking at Thorin.

Aranduriel saw the look on Thorin's face and knew that Dain was not going to be with Thorin on this quest. She knew right then and there they were going to be on their own.

Thorin put the spoon down into the bowl. "They will not come."

Dwalin looked down in disappointment. He was hoping that Dain would agree to have the army come and make sure that they made it all the way to Erebor, but now that was beginning to slip away further and further away from them.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 4. I know I kind of left a cliffhanger, but I figured that this would be a good place as any to stop writing for now so I didn't get myself so confused of what I was going to have written. Yes, there is a little bit of drama in this chapter and most likely will be more throughout the story which is what I like doing when I have the time to. I will be developing some of the characters more in detail than I normally would so hopefully that will go along just fine. I don't want this to end up like my other stories. I did add a small flashback in this chapter kind of a memory for Thorin as he remembers Aranduriel. There will probably be even more fighting in the next chapter between Thorin and Aranduriel. Perhaps some interaction between Kili, Fili, and Aranduriel, but I am not sure yet. I guess we will have to figure out what happens in the next chapter next time. Please leave me a kind review and let me know what you guys think so far it will mean a lot. And if there is anything that you might want to see in upcoming chapters please let me know. It will keep my brain from running out of ideas. And the poll is still up. I will be counting the tallies up later though. I didn't have the mind to count them for this post due to being tired and I really wanted to see it up here. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 5 of The Second Daughter. Thank you to who all have been following and reading this story and have been leaving reviews for this story. It really does mean a lot to me. It also lets me know that you are keeping up with the story as much as you can. I am happy that I was able to keep Thorin in character and hopefully in this chapter he will be in character as well. This chapter was a bit fun to write. Just because there is more drama about to come in this chapter and some attitude from our favorite half-elven maiden. So without further ado Chapter 5 of The Second Daughter. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

You Have to Trust Me

"They say that this quest is ours, and ours alone." Thorin told them.

Aranduriel shook her head. It was usually the same with all dwarves. They wouldn't help unless it was the fate of their lives in their hands.

The dwarves murmured their disappointment. They were hoping that they would at least have an army behind them. This was going to be a lot more harder. The tide was against them going on this quest to reclaim Erebor.

Bilbo came up behind Gandalf. A surprised look was written across his face. "You're going on a quest?" He asked curiously. This was the first time that he had a meeting like this taking place in his own home and he was getting to hear everything.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a bit more light." Gandalf said looking up at Bilbo.

Bilbo went into the hall to get another candle to light what ever Gandalf was going to be pulling out and putting onto the table.

Gandalf pulled a piece of paper out of his grey robes. He began to unfold it.

Aranduriel walked over to Gandalf and stood behind him as Gandalf unfolded it. Her grey blue eyes looked at the paper which was a map of Erebor a place that she hadn't seen in many many years.

Gandalf spread it out on the table as Bilbo returned with a candle giving them more light so they could see. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

Bilbo looked at the map. "The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo said reading the map. He had heard stories about the Lonely Mountain, but nothing more about it after a certain point. He wasn't even sure why his mother had stopped telling him stories about it.

"Aye." Gloin said causing Dori who was sitting next to his brother Nori who happened to be next to Gloin to roll his eyes. "Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time."

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast shall end." Oin said proudly remembering what the portents had said.

Aranduriel simply shook her head. She already knew going up against a dragon would not be an easy thing.

Bilbo turned and faced them. His face was filled with concern. "Uh what beast?" He asked softly hoping that this was not a wrong question to ask the group that stood in his dining room.

The dwarf with the silly hat looked up at Bilbo. He removed his pipe from his mouth to speak. "Well that would be the reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our time. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals…"

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo said looking at Bofur. He couldn't help, but wonder why this company of dwarves would want to go against a dragon. A dangerous dragon. Something that could very much kill them all.

The third youngest dwarf shot up from his seat. "I am not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksie."

"Well done Ori." Nori the middle brother piped up.

"Sit down!" Dori stated grabbing onto Ori's arm and pulling him down to sit down in his seat once again.

Ori looked like he had been caught doing something wrong. All he wanted to do was prove himself to his older brothers that he could be brave.

Aranduriel looked at Ori. She had to admit that she was quite aware of what it was like to feel like that since she was the second youngest daughter. No one thought that she would have been able to protect herself from what would happen in the wild and now here she was about to prove herself to a group of dwarves.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best nor brightest." Balin said shaking his head.

Aranduriel shook her head when she heard the dwarves argue about the fact that Balin had called them not the brightest of the dwarves.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf." Fili said slapping his hand on the table.

"And you forget." His brother, Kili piped up with a smile. "We have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

Aranduriel looked at Gandalf and saw that he had a nervous look. In all her years of knowing Gandalf she knew that Gandalf had done no such thing.

"Uh now well I wouldn't say that." Gandalf began to say.

"Well how many then?" Dori asked Gandalf.

"What?" Gandalf asked in confusion.

Aranduriel moved away from Gandalf. She was going to leave the grey wizard to this on his own. This was something that he was going to have to deal with his own. It was bad enough that she was in a room with a race that pretty much hated her for what she was.

"Well how many dragons have you killed. Go on give us a number."

Gandalf began to cough on his smoke.

Thorin looked up at Gandalf and knew that the wizard had done no such thing in his life.

The dwarves began to fight among themselves of trying to figure out how many dragons Gandalf had killed.

"Excuse me." Bilbo said softly not being heard by the loud dwarves.

Aranduriel shook her head knowing that this was going to become a much longer night and it made her sad.

Thorin got up onto his feet. "Shazara!" He bellowed causing all the dwarves to go silent. "If we have read these signs, do you not think that others will have read them too. Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has been seen in sixty years. Eyes look East the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the great wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance and take back Erebor. Du Bekar! Du Bekar!"

All of the dwarves except for Balin cheer.

"You forget the gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin said bringing Thorin down from his talk with the rest of his company.

Aranduriel crossed her arms knowing that was true, but there had to be another way into the mountain.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said producing a dwarvish key.

Thorin's eyes widened. "How came you by this?" He questioned the old wizard.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safe keeping. It's yours now." Gandalf said handing it to Thorin.

The rest of the company looked bewildered as Thorin was given the key.

"If there is a key. There must be a door." Fili said with widening eyes. This was good news indeed.

Gandalf pointed to the map with the mouthpiece of his pipe. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in." Kili said patting his brother Fili on the shoulder.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies somewhere hidden in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in middle-earth who can."

Aranduriel looked at Thorin. "How will you be able to find the hidden door when the only ones who are left to read this map are the elves?" She questioned as she moved towards Thorin. Her grey blue eyes locked with his blue ones.

"We will not talk to the elves." Thorin said cooly.

"Tell me Thorin Oakenshield was Thranduil not helping you in Erebor the reason why you hate us so much? When it is Thranduil's people you should hate and not the elves of the Hidden Valley. We never wronged you in the past only Thranduil has. The woodland elves only think of themselves surely you remember that. I have never wronged you when we met all those years ago. Surely you remember how you wanted to teach me to become a better archer than I already was…" She was trying to get the stubborn dwarf to allow her to help them out as much as she could. She wanted Thorin to try and trust her.

Fili stood up and locked his blue eyes with her grey blue ones. "And how are we to trust you?"

"I never wronged anyone in my life and nor would I start now." She told Fili with a bow of her head. "I would never betray someone. I believe that everyone deserves a home and it was wrongfully taken from you. It upsets me that Thranduil never helped the dwarves of Erebor."

Thorin glared at her.

"Thorin you will need her. She will be able to help." Gandalf said to the dwarf.

Aranduriel looked around and noticed that the dwarves were accepting what she said. They were going to trust her on this, but she still knew that she was going to have to prove herself to them.

"Now where was I…"

Aranduriel looked at Gandalf. "About the quest my friend." She said with a small smile. She was glad that Gandalf had stood up for her and trying to get Thorin to agree to this.

Gandalf looked up at her. "Thank you my dear girl." He said patting her lightly on the burgundy clothed arm. "The task that I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori piped up in realization. That was why they had travelled so far to get someone to go into Erebor and steal the Arkenstone back.

"Hm, and a good one too. I expect." Bilbo said throwing his two sense in.

"And are you?" Gloin asked looking at Bilbo.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked in confusion. What was this red haired dwarf talking about?

Aranduriel shook her head and moved back against the wall leaning against it. She ran her hand through her long loosely curled black hair and watched what was about to unfold.

"He said he's an expert! Hey hey." Oin yelled happily. He had heard the poor hobbit wrong though.

Several of the dwarves laugh.

Aranduriel shook her head again and tried not to groan. This was turning out to be a very long night.

"Me?" Bilbo squeaked. "Oh no no no no no. I have never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo was panicking. How could they think of such a thing? He had never stolen anything in his entire life.

Balin shook his head and let out a sigh. "I am afraid that I will have to agree with Mr. Baggins here. He is hardly burglar material."

Bilbo nodded his head in agreement to what Balin had said.

"Aye, the wild is no place for the gentlefolk that can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin said gruffly.

Aranduriel ran her hand through her hair in frustration. If they didn't train Bilbo in fighting there would be no way that the young hobbit would be able to protect himself if he had gone out into the wild.

Bilbo continued to nod his head in agreement with what Dwalin had said.

They began to fight among themselves. Some thought that Bilbo would not be able to handle the task that was being given to him and others thought that he would be able to handle it.

Gandalf stood up to his full height casting a shadow onto the company. "Enough!" He yelled in a powerful voice. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is."

Aranduriel pushed herself from the wall and patted the old grey wizard on his arm.

Gandalf looked down at Aranduriel and nodded his head letting the young elvish maiden know that he was alright.

Aranduriel moved back to her spot on the wall. She closed her eyes.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose to. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the smell of hobbit is all, but unknown to him, which gives him a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company,and I have done just that. There is a lot more to him than his appearance suggest, and he has a great deal more to offer than any of you shall ever know, including himself." Gandalf said as he looked at the sandy haired hobbit.

Thorin let out a sigh. He knew that Gandalf wouldn't have picked the hobbit if it wasn't for a good reason. He after all had brought Aranduriel on this quest. "Very well. We will do it your way."

"No, no, no." Bilbo said nervously.

"Give him the contract." Thorin told Balin.

"Please." Bilbo was still pleading with them to not give him the contract.

Balin pulled it out of his travelling clothes.

"All right we're off." Bofur said with a smile.

Balin handed the contract over to Bilbo. "It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements and so forth."

Bilbo looked nervously at Balin. "Funeral arrangements?" He slipped into the hallway to read the contract over.

Thorin leaned forward to talk to Gandalf. "I cannot guarantee his safety."

"Understood."

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate."

"Agreed."

Aranduriel looked at the wizard and Thorin. She could only hope that Thorin would rethink his option of not being responsible for Bilbo if he did join on in the quest. If Thorin didn't do so, she would make sure that Bilbo was well looked after. She wasn't going to allow Thorin to leave Bilbo unprotected.

"Incineration?" Bilbo asked looking into the room.

Aranduriel looked at Bilbo and saw that the color had left his face.

"Oh, aye. he'll melt the flesh right off your bones in a blink of an eye." Bofur said looking at Bilbo.

Bilbo lost his breath. He didn't want to hear that.

"You alright laddie?" Balin asked looking at the quite breathless hobbit.

"Uh yeah… feel a bit faint." He said putting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur said trying to be helpful.

"Air I need air."

"Flash of light, searing pain, and then poof you're no more than a pile of ash."

Bilbo tried to take deep breaths trying to compose himself. "Nope." He fainted.

"Ah very helpful Bofur." Gandalf had said to the hatted dwarf.

Bofur looked a little bit sheepishly at Gandalf. He hadn't expected him to faint. Not like that any way.

Aranduriel walked past the group and slowly picked up the hobbit. She shook her head and brought him into one of the rooms that had a remaining chair in it. She carefully placed him in the chair. She didn't know why Bofur was trying to scare the hobbit lad, but it was most likely going to stop Bilbo from going on this quest. She moved his hair from his face and shook her head. She hadn't expected Bilbo to faint due to Bofur's harmless joking.

Gandalf came into the room. "I will talk to him once he awakens." He told Aranduriel patting her on her shoulder.

Aranduriel nodded her head and left the room. She knew that Gandalf might be able to get Bilbo to agree to such a thing. She slipped into the other room where the dwarves were still drinking what ever was left of Bilbo's mead and wine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 5. Sadly there wasn't much interaction between Aranduriel and the dwarves, but I promise soon enough that there will be more interactions between Aranduriel and the dwarves. Poll is still up on who Aranduriel should be paired up with. If there is anything that you would like to see please let me know and I will try to put it into the story if I can. I thank ro781727 for the idea of Aranduriel kind of being a smart ass towards Thorin. For some reason I could see her doing this to him. I hope that I didn't fail writing this chapter seeing the fact that there was quite a bit more that I could have put into here and didn't due to the fact that I have a thing with posting too long of chapters. It is too much of a problem if they are too long. I tend to lose reviewers if the chapters are far too long. Leave reviews please. I just want to know how I am doing. I just want to make sure that I am being faithful to my readers and hopefully not lose my readers during this. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 6 of The Second Daughter. Thank you to those who have left a review in the last chapter. It really does mean a lot to me. It took me a bit to figure out where this next chapter will go. I mean I think I got where I wanted to go in this chapter. I couldn't figure out what kind of dinamic that I wanted in this chapter. I also have decided that I am going to be updating this story once a week. It is only fair due to the fact that I have other stories that I should be working on as well besides just this one and it also gives me more time to think of where I want the plot of this story going. In a way this chapter is going to be a partical filler due to the fact that I don't want to jump right into the adventure beginning. I have a few ideas that will be seen in this chapter that will probably make you laugh and think that Thorin maybe will have more of a problem with having a woman joining them on this quest. Maybe even questioning his former friendship with the dark haired elven maiden. Most likely there will be a flashback where Thorin gives her something before she leaves with her father to go back to Rivendell. There will probably most likely a lot of flashbacks in this story. I am still thinking of what will happen towards the end of the hobbit series and whether or not I will be taking this clear into the Lord of the Rings. I already have one story that is already like that. I do not own the song that Aranduriel sings. It is called Riversong Celtic Ballad. Without further ado Chapter 6. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

More Bickering and Lack of Trust

Aranduriel leaned against the wall with her eyes closed. She heard Gandalf talking to Bilbo which meant that the sandy haired hobbit had finally awoken. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt someone's eyes on her. She looked at the blond haired blue eyed dwarf. The one that had asked how would they know to trust her. She hadn't expected him to be the one that was looking at her. She thought that it would have been Thorin being a rude arse towards her.

What was Fili looking at her for? Did he think that she was going to hurt them? She truly hoped not. She took in his features. She had to admit that he was a strong looking dwarf, but he was also rather young. Was he even supposed to be going on this quest? She couldn't understand why Thorin was allowing two very young dwarves who probably had never seen battle go out on this quest and they would probably see much more than they probably ever should. She saw the braids that hung by his ears which meant that he was the next in line for throne.

Her eyes widened. She just realized the dwarf that was looking at her was heir to the throne of Erebor. That was if Thorin didn't make it and died before this quest was all finished. She hoped that this was not going to be the case.

Her ears twitched when she heard Bilbo shuffling out of the room that he was in with Gandalf. She moved out of the room and went through the hallway passing Balin and Thorin who were talking in the hallway. She saw Gandalf sitting in the chair. She crossed her arms. "Let me guess my friend. He decided not to go on the quest?" She asked him in elvish.

Gandalf looked up at her. "He has changed for the worst. He use to be in love with adventures and now he has decided that there are far more important things here in the shire." He explained to the young elvish woman.

Aranduriel shook her head."There is still a good chance my friend that he will come. He has adventuring in his blood does he not?"

"Yes, he does. But it appears I might have been wrong about him."

Aranduriel kneeled down next to Gandalf. "I am sure that he will make the choice to join us Gandalf. The Shire will not be able to hold him here forever. He most likely will like the adventure, but he wasn't expecting all of these dwarves and an elvish maiden here. He was taken by surprise. I am sure. I would be the same way." She patted him on the knee.

"You agreed to it wholeheartedly."

"Yes. I did. I want to prove my worth. This is the only way I can do that Gandalf. My father wouldn't think I am able to handle things on my own. I want to be on my own and not in Rivendell for the rest of my days until it is time for me to go into the West with the rest of my kin."

Not even an hour later the dwarves had made their way into the room. Gandalf had left the room to sit in the hall.

Aranduriel had moved out towards the hallway and accidently bumped into the blond haired dwarf Fili. "I am sorry." She whispered softly to him. She had meant it too.

Fili gave her a look of confusion. He didn't know what to think of the elf that had apologized to him. He didn't know what to really think of her yet. She knew his Uncle that meant that she knew quite a bit more than what was being let on. He didn't know what the story was that was between his uncle and Aranduriel, but he was going to find out. He wasn't going to let this just be another thing pushed away and be forgotten. He watched her remove the burgundy coat that she wore revealing the brown vest and white tunic that she wore underneath. He caught a glint of red that was around her neck. What was that? Was that something that her people always wore? He wasn't sure since this was the first time that he had seen an elvish maiden. Fili found a place to sit down.

The dwarves began to hum. It was to a sad tune.

Kili passed Gandalf and Aranduriel who were sitting in silence.

Thorin began to sing the tune.

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away 'ere break of day_

_To find our long forgotten gold._

The other dwarves joined Thorin in singing to this tune. Making the tune even more heart breaking.

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread._

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

Aranduriel felt her breath catch in her throat as she quickly moved away from Gandalf leaving her coat behind next to the old wizard. This was something that she hadn't forgotten. They had only sung part of the song and not the full song. She knew the full song fairly well and she couldn't even bare to listen to what she had just heard.

She made it out the door ducking so she couldn't hit her head off of the round door frame. She closed the door behind her and walked to the bench that was at the side of the hobbit hole. She sat down letting out a sigh. Her ears twitched when she heard someone open the door and loud footsteps coming her way. She knew that it was a dwarf. She looked over and saw that it was Thorin Oakenshield out there with her.

His cold blue eyes were on her. He was trying to read her like a book, but it wasn't going to be easy to read a woman that he hadn't seen in a long while. He couldn't understand why she wanted to help them on this quest. She didn't have anything to gain except for having a lot of trouble with her own kin. He pushed the thought from his mind as he looked at her. He did miss seeing her, but what her kin had done was unforgivable. Something that he would not easily overlook.

Her grey blue eyes locked onto his blue ones. "Is there something that I can help you with Oakenshield?" She asked, as she tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms. She couldn't understand why Thorin was staring at her in such a way.

"Why are you coming with us. A company that won't trust you due to the fact that you are an elf." Thorin spat at her. His arms were crossed as he looked at her.

Aranduriel tucked a strand of her partially curly hair behind her ear. "You have to have some kind of faith in me Thorin Oakenshield. I am not Thranduil. I am not going to turn my back nor listen to the stories that are told by each side." She shook her head. "This rift shouldn't be there. Our races use to be great friends, and now because of this rift is effecting the two of us." She stood up and looked down at him. The moon had disappeared behind the clouds.

"You know nothing of the story." He hissed at her.

Aranduriel's eyes widened. She knew this story very well thanks to Thranduil telling her the last time that he had visited Rivendell which was a long time ago. "So you are going to allow this rift to pull apart the friendship we have?" She questioned softly. She felt torn. How could Thorin Oakenshield a friend of hers for over a 100 years say such hurtful things? She was hoping that this was not going to ruin her friendship with him.

"The friendship we have is gone." He said to her his hands were gripping at his sides. "We are not friends any more." He hissed at her. He then left her behind standing outside alone.

Aranduriel let out a sigh. The conversation didn't go as planned. She felt horrible that Thorin was not accepting your friendship any more. He was allowing to let it go. She sat down and rested her head on her hand. She let out a sigh and tried not to cry. A memory of what had happened over a 100 years ago came back to her.

_Flashback_

_Thorin knew that the elves of Rivendell were leaving and he wasn't about to let the elven maiden that he had met leave without giving her something. He made his way quickly around his people trying to find Aranduriel. He saw her about to get onto her horse. "Aranduriel!" He called out to her, as he continued to make his way to her._

_Aranduriel stopped and turned seeing Thorin. "Thorin." She said with a smile._

_"I have something for you." He told her as he tried to catch his breath._

_She smiled at the thought. "Thorin you didn't have to." She told him softly. She thought that Thorin was sweet. It made her smile that Thorin wanted to give her something._

_"Hold out your hand." He said with a smile._

_Aranduriel held out her brown leather clad hand out._

_Thorin placed something small into her hand. He slowly closed her hand so she didn't drop it. "I made it for you specially. A reminder of our friendship."_

_Aranduriel looked at Thorin in shock. "Oh I cannot take this."_

_"Take it. It was made for you." He told her._

_Aranduriel removed a necklace that she wore around her neck that held a ring on it. It was a ring that her grandmother had given to her. She put it carefully around his neck. "Keep this close to your heart." She told him with a small smile. She was giving up a very special thing to her to Thorin so he would remember their friendship._

_Thorin bowed his head._

Present Day

Aranduriel wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes. She hoped that Thorin still had the necklace that held the ring on it in the sign of their friendship still on it. It scared her that Thorin might have gotten rid of it. She looked down at her hands. She took many small breaths in hope that she would calm herself. But so far that was not helping her. She hummed a little bit slowly beginning to calm some before she broke out into a soft song. She hadn't sung in so long that she thought that she might have lost her voice.

_Far above into the sky,_

_The Gods' tears fall from their eyes._

_The Angels fall. Demons crawl._

_For in the night we fight for you_

_And in our hearts we follow the truth_

_And as the battle rages on and on_

_Our war cries echo far and strong_

_The old war calls a somber song,_

_With shield and sword you must go on._

_Ravens soar. Dragons roar._

_For in the night we fight for you_

_And in our hearts we follow the truth_

_And as the battle rages on and on_

_Our war cries echo far and strong_

_A song is enough_

_To change the world_

_And make it alright in the end_

_I'll sing it for you_

_To mend your lost soul_

_And make it alright in the end_

She turned her head knowing that someone had joined where she was while she was singing. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Fili standing there.

"That song…" He said, as he locked his blue eyes with her grey blue ones.

"It's a war song. But it also pledges who I am." She simply stated, as she looked away from him. "I know that your uncle doesn't trust my kind, but I am doing it because I want to. I didn't see it is as fair to see so many people lose their homeland within a short amount of time and having to travel to find a new place to call their own." She let out a sigh.

Fili had thought that it was strange to have an elf care, but he could tell that she meant it. She was going to be true to her word.

"You don't trust me either do you?" She questioned, as she looked up at him.

"I don't, but I have to trust Gandalf's choice in picking you to be our guide." Fili said, as he took a long drag from his pipe of Old Toby.

Aranduriel nodded her head and moved past him.

"Where are you going?" Fili asked, as he sent a questioning look towards Aranduriel.

"To rest. Our quest begins at dawn. That means rest is needed to continue on it." She said, as she went back into the hobbit-hole. She found a room where the dwarves would not be bothered by her being there. She curled up in one of the chairs and began to drift off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 6. I know that most of this was a filler that is going to be leading up to the beginning of the travels. As I stated early on in this chapter that I will be updating this once a week so it will give me time to type them up and get them posted. I do have other stories that I need to be working on. So please leave a review and let me know what you all think of this one. I feel like I might have screwed up in a few spots kind of making it jagged which I really hope isn't the case. If it is I will most likely have to go back and fix it. I will be ending the poll of course when they arrive in Rivendell which will give my readers plenty of time to vote on who she should be with. But remember don't be disappointed if a character that does get picked that isn't your favorite. I might throw some twists in there, but I am not sure yet. And I am sorry that it took me a bit to get this typed out. I had to sit down and watch The Hobbit An Unexpected Journey to get my mojo back on track with this story. I should be updating my other stories shortly. So please leave a review for this chapter to let me know what you think of it. If there is anything that you would like to see in future chapters please leave them in a review. I will update this next week. So until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 7 of The Second Daughter. Thank you to all of you who have left reviews for the last chapter and it really does mean a lot. I had to make a correction in my last chapter thanks to one of my reviewers saying I mixed it up and I apologize for that too. I don't really like having my things mixed up in a story regardless of how good they sound in a story. So regardless I did fix it. So it does look better now. Now this is a chapter that I couldn't wait to get to since I started writing this story. That means I am getting this on a roll now which makes me smile a lot. Because I know this is most likely a part that I can have fun writing in more drama. And Aranduriel gets to try to prove herself to the ones that don't trust her and the ones that are a bit concerned in trusting her. Plus I am not sure how far into the movies that I will get into in this chapter. I might try to have Aranduriel end up singing another song when I get the chance to. But I don't know how that will work out just yet. Sorry for the long Authoress Note, I didn't mean for it to become a long one, but for some reason I tend to get carried away just a smidge. Oh and on an important note. Aranduriel is shorter than Arwen. Arwen is 5'10 or 5'11 I can't remember. Aranduriel is 5'8 ½. So yes, I do know that she is shorter than most of the elves. I purposely made her that way. Without further ado Chapter 7. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

The Quest Begins

Thirteen dwarves, a wizard, and an elf all set out from Bilbo Baggins home. The dwarves on ponies and Gandalf and Aranduriel on horses. They were leaving the Shire discouraged that Bilbo Baggins did not join the company. They began down the winding path of the Shire.

Many of the hobbits were staring at them as they travelled down the winding path. They were talking about the odd beings that were in the Shire something that they were not use to. They of course thought they were disturbing their peaceful lives.

They finally were out of the Shire and in the woods. The dwarves were betting on whether or not Bilbo would show up. Thorin and Aranduriel didn't bet on the sandy haired hobbit. Kili, Fili, Oin, and Gandalf were the only ones that thought that Bilbo would show up. The ones who betted on him could only hope that Bilbo would show up and become part of this company.

Dori was in the back of the company complaining about the hobbit and coming to the shire. He was saying that it was a mistake to involve such a being that was use to being home all of the time and not having been out into the wild ever in his life.

Thorin turned his attention to Gandalf. "You made the mistake of picking the hobbit. Now we have an elf that doesn't belong among us." He said shaking his head. He still was upset with Gandalf for bringing her into this quest to march on the mountain. He still didn't trust her or her people.

Aranduriel gripped the reins of her horse and looked ahead of them down the path that they were going down. She knew that Thorin was still a little harsh with her.

"I told you that she is a good addition to the company. She will get us through Thranduil's lands. She knows the path better than anyone else." Gandalf said sending a knowing look towards the eldest crowned princess of Rivendell. He knew that she would be able to get them safely through without having too many questions, that is if Thranduil hadn't changed more since the last time that he had seen the Elvenking.

"And the hobbit that you thought that was such a perfect addition to my company is no more than a grocer. Nothing more. He doesn't know how to protect himself. I have to admit that the elf knows more about how to protect herself from the wild creatures out there." Thorin said rudely to Gandalf.

Aranduriel rolled her eyes. Thorin was just going to continue to be rude. She had to admit that she had a feeling that Bilbo might be coming along on the journey. At least Thorin had admitted that she knows how to protect herself in the wild.

"And it was an odd request that you think that we should leave the contract for the hobbit. He won't accept. He rather be in his home safe and sound."

"I believe Bilbo Baggins will come. He will find the side in him to join us on the journey and be our burglar." Gandalf said, as he looked ahead.

A few of the dwarves complained about coming to the Shire was a mistake, as they got into the forest going down the narrow path that could only have two ponies or horses travelling side by side.

"Wait! Wait!" A voice yelled loudly.

Aranduriel stopped her horse and looked behind her.

"Wait!" The voice yelled again.

A small smile came to her lips. Bilbo Baggins was coming. This meant that they were going to be able to handle this quest a little bit better than they were going to before.

"Wait!" Bilbo yelled again. He was running up the path.

The rest of the company stopped.

Thorin turned around on his pony. The look on his face was not a happy one. He didn't want the hobbit to join them on the quest. Now he was going to have to watch out for the hobbit's safety and make sure that Mr. Baggins made it to the mountain alive and help him get the Arkenstone back. He was craving to see the Arkenstone once again with his own eyes. It had been such a long time since he had seen the King's Jewel.

Bilbo stopped in front of Balin's pony. "I signed it." He told Balin, as he gave the contract to the white haired dwarf. He had a proud look upon his face. He was happy that he had signed the contract.

Balin took it and pulled out a little eye glass to read it to make sure that it was indeed Bilbo's name upon the contract. Balin smiled. "Everything seems to be in order." He folded the contract up. "Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Aranduriel looked at Thorin and saw that he was not impressed with this. This made her worried. She had a feeling that Thorin was going to keep Bilbo at arms length and treat him like he didn't know much of the wild. She was going to have to make sure that Bilbo was well cared for.

"Give him a pony." Thorin said, as he turned around looking down the path.

Bilbo began to protest and didn't know see the two young Durins come up behind him and picking him up and putting him on one of the ponies. He screamed in surprise as he was put onto the pony.

Aranduriel whispered softly into her horse's ear to get it moving forward.

Bilbo looked nervous being upon this pony. He knew nothing about riding. This scared him. All he had wanted to do was walk instead of being on this light brown pony.

Aranduriel turned her head looking at the hobbit. "She thinks that you don't like her." Aranduriel said softly to Bilbo.

Bilbo's face flushed. "How do you know what the pony thinks?"

Aranduriel laughed lightly. Her blue grey eyes twinkled with knowledge. "I am an elf… I've been around horses almost all my life. I know what they think. She thinks you don't like her… you're not comfortable on her and she only wants you to be comfortable… you are making her worried." Aranduriel explained to the sandy haired hobbit. She wasn't use to talking to anyone about what she knew. She was always around a young nine year old child and his questions were of course a lot different. She was just going to have to get use to people being curious about her since not many people got the chance to meet an elf outside of Rivendell, Lorien, and the Greenwood.

Bilbo nodded his head nervously. Maybe he would be able to give this pony a chance and maybe not hurt her feelings after what Aranduriel had said to him about it.

Aranduriel rode forward ahead of Bilbo now.

Gandalf took Aranduriel's place.

"Hey Nori pay up!" Oin yelled at the thief.

The thief groaned and threw a sack of money towards Oin. He shouldn't have tried to even bet that Bilbo Baggins wasn't going to show up. He should've known that it was a bad idea.

"Hey don't forget us." Kili called behind Bilbo and Gandalf.

Money flew to Kili catching his share of the money that was won. Kili laughed happily, as he put his money into his bag that he carried on him.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked confused, as he looked at Gandalf. He was not sure of what the betting was all about.

"Oh they took wagers on whether or not you would show up." Gandalf said with a chuckle. "Most of them thought you wouldn't."

"What did you think?" Bilbo asked, as he looked over at the wizard.

Aranduriel caught a sack of money that was meant for Gandalf and turned slightly in her horse saddle and threw the money at him.

Gandalf caught it quick and put it into his bag that he carried on him. "My dear fellow, I didn't doubt you for a second." He said with a smile. He bowed his head at the princess who was a head of him as a thank you for her tossing him the money to him.

Bilbo smiled at the thought. He didn't know that Gandalf would hold that much faith in him, but he was glad that the old wizard had.

Fili looked at the elvish woman that was ahead of Gandalf and the sandy haired hobbit. He was still trying to figure out why his Uncle Thorin was still allowing this to happen. To have her on this quest. This was unlike his uncle to allow an elf to even be this close to him. He had to admit though that it took a lot of guts to leave her home and come and help them. Maybe there were some good elves out there.

Bilbo sneezed loudly. "Oh all this horse hair. Having a reaction." He began to search his pockets. His eyes widened. He didn't have his handkerchief. "No, no, wait. Stop we have to turn around." Bilbo said frantically. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten the one thing that he was going to need.

Aranduriel turned her head and saw the hobbit continue going through his pockets. She raised a dark eyebrow. What was the sandy haired hobbit looking for now? This was no point in turning around and going to back to the Shire. They had a long way to travel to Erebor and there was no way that they could turn back.

"What the earth is the matter." Gandalf asked, as he looked over at the sandy haired hobbit.

"I forgot my handkerchief." Bilbo exclaimed.

Bofur ripped a piece of cloth off of his shirt. "Here, use this." Bofur said throwing it at him.

Bilbo looked upset at the cloth that Bofur had given to him. He couldn't believe that Bofur would give him something that he had worn.

"Move on." Thorin said to the rest of the company.

They began to continue on their path. They had a long way to go before they reached the place that they would be resting at.

"You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things. Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills of the Shire, but home is now behind you. The rest of the world lies ahead of you." Gandalf told the sandy haired hobbit.

Bilbo rode head of Gandalf after getting told by Gandalf about what he was leaving behind. He began to move towards Aranduriel who was travelling by herself in between Bofur and Bombur. He had to admit that he was curious of the woman of the company and why she would join a band of dwarves to reclaim a homeland. She was the odd person out as was he. There was no way that the two of them were going to be able to fit into a group of thirteen dwarves. "Lady Aranduriel…"

Aranduriel looked over at Bilbo. "Yes, Master Baggins?" She asked with a small smile.

Bilbo felt his heart jump a beat. He couldn't believe that he was going to be asking her a question. He wanted to know as much as he could about the elves. He knew she was an elf from Rivendell. "What was it like to live in Rivendell?" He asked curiously. He wanted to know what it was like for her.

Aranduriel laughed lightly. "It is a beautiful place." She told him softly as she looked ahead to keep an eye on where her horse friend was going. "Peaceful and quiet."

"And how do you know Thorin?" He asked curiously.

Fili and Kili looked up and their eyes went to her back. They too were curious of how she knew their uncle.

Aranduriel shifted uncomfortably in her saddle. She really didn't want to tell that story. Not with the dwarf in question that was so close to her. She shook her head. "That story I cannot tell you." She told the sandy haired hobbit sadly. "It's really not my tale to tell Master Baggins." She looked down at the wooded ground as they continued down the path.

Kili and Fili looked back down knowing that they probably wouldn't be able to hear this story anytime soon.

"But you know Thorin well." Bilbo pressed the matter. He wanted to know how the elf knew Thorin. He was blaming his Took side for being so curious about how the two knew one another.

"That is enough Master Baggins." Thorin growled from up front. His cold blue eyes met with Aranduriel's grey blue eyes. He didn't want the hobbit to know the story that was between the two of them. It brought up very painful memories.

Aranduriel let out a soft sigh. She was glad that Thorin had intervened before the hobbit did get the information out of her. There was no way that she was going to allow Bilbo know the history of her and Thorin. It was a sore subject for the both of them.

"We will rest here for the night." Thorin told the company after so many more hours of travelling.

They were still in the woods which meant that they were far from other villages meaning that there would be no resting in a nice warm bed like Bilbo had thought there would be on this quest.

Aranduriel dismounted her horse and walked around it patting it lightly on the nose. It neighed at her lovingly. Aranduriel smiled and petted her horse lightly.

Fili got off of his pony and looked at the elvish woman that was petting her horse. A small smile came to his lips. He knew that this woman was a kind hearted woman and he felt conflicted. Did he trust her or didn't he? That was the question that boiled in his mind. How was he and his brother going to trust her?

Night had fallen and Thorin had made the choice that he and Aranduriel were going to take the first watch of the night.

Aranduriel sat across from Thorin, the fire was separating them. She was messing with something that was around her neck. She couldn't even bring herself to look up at Thorin. It still hurt when she thought that Thorin was not going to trust her. What was bothering her now was that soon Thorin was going to be finding out about Gandalf's plan of going to Rivendell. He was going to blame her once he found out. She could only hope that he would not find out about it because she knew that Thorin was going to be a very stubborn dwarf and not allow them to go into Rivendell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 7. I know much didn't happen, but in the next chapter it will be a interesting one to write that is for sure. I can't wait to write it. I thought that since my reviewers have been faithfully reading this that this was going to be a nice treat for you all instead of updating on Monday like I was going to. Updating it two days early which will mean that my next update will be next Saturday if not a little bit sooner. It all depends on how quickly I get the next chapter written up. Now the next chapter I am curious of what you might want to see in it. I have a few ideas in my head at the moment. One idea is during the pale orc story Aranduriel has a small chat with Thorin afterwards. Another is Kili doing something to Aranduriel causing her embarrassment. Or Fili asking her questions after Thorin is asleep trying to get information out of her about how well she knows Thorin. But those are the options. Unless you want to see something else. I can't wait to see what my readers want to see. Until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 8. I know that someone from the last chapter was confused. I know the title says the Second Daughter. It is kind of one of those things that happen. I made Aranduriel older than Arwen, but no one really knows about Arandureil. So that is why the title is called The Second Daughter. I know it is a little confusing. I didn't realize that I did it until a kind reviewer told me that it was like that and they were confused. I decided since there was so many reviews for the last chapter that I would treat you all to a new chapter sooner than what I had planned. Which is a good thing. It makes me happy to see that this many people like this story so far and it warms my heart. So here is the chapter earily. I mean I have been working on this chapter here and there among other stories. So I hope that you enjoy this chapter. You won't get to see what the item that Thorin had given to Aranduriel until they reach Rivendell. So that gives me plenty of time to figure out what he had 100% had given to her. So I know that I should just get on with the story no? Without further ado Chapter 8 of The Second Daughter. Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Pale Orc and Concern

The next day they had travelled fairly far. It was almost nightfall when Thorin had decided for them to make camp which was at the edge of a cliff. They were all tired from the long day of travel.

"Aranduriel." Gandalf called for the raven haired maiden.

Aranduriel looked over at Gandalf and put her pack down next to Bilbo's things for now. She tilted her head to the side in confusion. What did Gandalf want with her this time? She made her way over to him. "Yes, my friend?" She asked looking up at him into his blue eyes.

"Come with me. I must speak with you in private." He told her.

Aranduriel followed Gandalf down the path a little bit passing Kili and Fili who looked at one another as they passed.

The two brothers couldn't help, but wonder what this was all about. Taking her away from the company to have a private talk. The two young princes knew that something was wrong if Gandalf wanted to speak to Aranduriel alone.

Aranduriel placed her hand against a tree as her and Gandalf came to a stop. "What is it Gandalf?" She questioned the wizard.

The old wizard smiled down at her. It was a concerning smile. "I know you hurt with how Thorin Oakenshield is acting towards you, Aranduriel." He said, as he placed his hand on her small shoulder. "You must try to regain your friendship with him. He is going to need it in the end."

Aranduriel gave him a look of confusion. "My friend you speak in riddles." She shook her head. "Thorin Oakenshield has no wishes for us to be friends any more. That friendship is long gone." She looked down at the ground. "I am not going to continue to be friends with someone who cannot trust me."

"He will need you, Aranduriel. In the end he will need you." Gandalf told her softly. "Do not doubt that."

"Is that all you wish to speak to me about Gandalf, my friend?" She asked, as her blue grey eyes locked onto his blue ones.

"Yes, you will find a way Aranduriel."

Aranduriel ducked her head and decided to walk quickly back to the campsite where everyone was most likely waiting. Her eyes were glued to the ground. She wouldn't meet the eyes of any of the dwarves who looked in her direction.

Darkness had come over the land and the dwarves had went to bed. Only Kili, Fili, Gandalf, and Aranduriel were awake. Kili and Fili were on watch for the night. Gandalf was up thinking and Aranduriel just could not find rest.

Fili looked over at Aranduriel and saw that she was messing with something around her neck. "What are you messing with?" He questioned her quirking his eyebrow up.

Aranduriel looked up at him and her cheeks stained over with red. She was caught messing with her necklace. That was something that she didn't want them to know.

"Oh Fee, it seems you have embarrassed her." Kili said, as he fiddled with his pipe in his hands.

Aranduriel looked away embarrassed. Her fingers still on the red stoned evenstar necklace that was around her neck.

"Now, I think you embarrassed her Kee." Fili said to his brother with a smile. "Now tell me Miss Aranduriel what is that around your neck?"

Aranduriel looked over at Fili. "It's a necklace." She told him. She wasn't going to tell him any more than that. It wasn't his business of what it truly was.

Fili nodded his head in understanding he wasn't going to press Aranduriel.

Bilbo awoke not even a few minutes later. He wasn't use to the snoring of the dwarves. He slowly got up to his feet and went over to where the ponies were. Bilbo pulled something out of his coat pocket. He looks around to make sure that no one is watching him. "Hello, girl, that's a good girl." Bilbo handed the pony the apple that he had hidden. "It's our secret, Myrtle, you must tell no one. Sh… sh…"

Aranduriel smiled a small smile. She thought that it was sweet that Bilbo had given the pony something to eat.

A scream was heard in the night air causing Bilbo to look up frightened.

Aranduriel's eyes widened. She knew that noise.

Bilbo rushed over to them. "What was that?" Bilbo asked softly. He was kind of afraid of what the answer might be from the two brothers that were on watch.

"Orcs." Kili said looking up at Bilbo.

Another scream was heard.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked confused.

Thorin awoke to the word. His body went rigid.

Aranduriel noticed that Thorin was ridged. She knew that was not good. Something told her that Thorin had seen something that he shouldn't of.

"Throat-cutters." Fili said looking up at Bilbo. He moved his pipe from his mouth. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them."

Bilbo's eyes widened. His fear began to spike. This was not good. He didn't want to be on this quest if it was that dangerous.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone is sleeping. Quick and quiet. No screams just lots of blood." Kili told Bilbo adding more in even though he didn't know much about Orcs himself.

Bilbo looked away.

The two princes laughed. They had scared Bilbo.

"Do you think that is funny." Thorin said standing up. "A night raid by orcs is a joke?"

Aranduriel sent a sharp look towards the two young dwarfs.

Fili felt his heart stop when he saw Aranduriel's look. He never wanted to see that look on her face again. Not when him and his brother were only kidding around with the sandy haired hobbit.

Kili looked down at the ground. "We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said softly ashamed that they had angered their uncle, not only him but the elvish woman that wasn't none too far away from them.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin said, as he went to the cliffside looking down over it.

Aranduriel looked over at Thorin concerned. She wasn't expecting him to be mean to his nephews. Perhaps there was more to Thorin now than she knew from a long time ago. She remembered when he was so carefree.

Balin walked over to Kili and Fili. "Don't mind him, laddie." Balin told the youngest dwarf.

Kili looked up at Balin. He was concerned of why his uncle was acting this way. It wasn't fair that he was getting the scolding and being told he knew nothing of the world. That may have been true, but it still hurt him to know that his uncle would say that in front of an elvish maiden such as Aranduriel who most likely had been out in the world on more than one occasion.

"Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs." Balin said to the two young heirs to the throne of Erebor.

Aranduriel looked over at Balin. What was the reason that Thorin Oakenshield hated orcs so much? She wanted to know why Thorin hated orcs.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had gotten there first." Balin told the two young princes.

Aranduriel looked over at Thorin. She saw the look upon his face. It was a somber one. One that she hoped that she would never have to see upon his face. It told her that someone had passed away.

"Moria had been taken over by legions of orcs led by the most dangerous and vile of their race. Azog the Defiler. The great Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King."

Aranduriel felt sick to her stomach. King Thror had passed away? No wonder Thorin was so cold hearted and hated Orcs.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless, death and defeat were upon us. That was when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc." Balin had a small smile upon his face. "He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing, but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no song, no feast, that night. For our dead was beyond the count of grief. We few survived. And I thought to myself then. There was one I could follow. One who I could call King."

Thorin turned and noticed that the company was awake. He saw the look that was written across Aranduriel's face. He had never seen such sadness written across her pale face. He walked past the company towards the fire.

"And what of the pale orc?" Bilbo asked, looking over at Balin. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds along time ago." Thorin told the sandy haired hobbit.

Balin and Gandalf exchanged a look with one another. There was a chance that he was alive and Thorin wasn't going to reason with it.

Bilbo looked at Thorin in confusion.

Aranduriel stood up quickly. She swore she had heard a voice in the air. A voice that wasn't a good one. Her grey blue eyes widened when she could have sworn that she heard black speech.

Fili noticed how fast Aranduriel stood up. "Lady Aranduriel… what is it?" Fili asked his voice was laced over with concern for the elvish maiden.

Gandalf looked at her. "Aranduriel what is it my dear girl?" He asked, as he noticed the look of concern come across her pale features.

"I could have sworn…" She muttered to herself.

"Aranduriel." Gandalf called to her again.

Aranduriel turned and looked at Gandalf. Her pale cheeks reddened. She hadn't heard Gandalf even talking to her once before. He had broken her from her thoughts of what she might have heard.

"What is wrong?" Gandalf asked, looking up at the standing maiden. He knew that she knew something and wasn't going to tell them. He need to know what she might have heard. If it was something that was going to be putting the dwarves at risk.

Aranduriel looked down at the sitting wizard. "It was nothing. I swore I heard something, but it must be my sleep deprived mind playing tricks on me."

Gandalf looked at the elvish maiden. Perhaps it was her sleep deprived mind playing tricks on her. He could only hope that. He could only hope that no one was following them. It would be bad in the end.

The dwarves decided to go back to sleep, but Kili, Fili, Gandalf, and Aranduriel were still awake.

Fili looked over at Aranduriel and noticed the look of concern that was etched upon her pale face. He couldn't help, but wonder what she was thinking about. "Lady Aranduriel." He called out to her.

Aranduriel looked up at him. Her eyes were wide. What did the heir of Durin want with her now?

Fili looked at her in surprise. She was scared about something. He could tell. After all he had been around his brother long enough and was able to tell with others when something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "It is nothing to worry about." She told him. She wasn't about to concern the company if it was something that was part of her mind playing tricks on her due to her not getting much sleep since this journey began.

Fili stood up and walked towards her. "I know something is bothering you, but I will not force you to tell me, but I do ask you this."

"What is it?" She asked looking up at him.

"How do you and Uncle Thorin know one another?" He asked. He needed to know.

"Your Uncle and I have known each other for many many years. A year before Erebor had fallen. 172 years is how long we have known one another."

"You two were friends?" The young dwarf asked looking at her.

"Yes, we were, but no longer. Your uncle wishes to throw that friendship away due to Thranduil's mistake. I won't be making the same mistake as Thranduil."

"That is why you want to help us."

"Yes." She said with a nod of her head. "I want to help… everyone deserves a home."

Fili looked at her. "You are certainly different from any elf that I have ever heard of."

Aranduriel laughed lightly. "Well, you would think that I would not be part of a company of dwarves and be willing to risk myself in order for you to have your home. I will risk everything… that is one thing that your uncle does not understand."

Fili couldn't quite understand why she said what she had said. She was willing to risk everything for them? He had to admit that this was something that he thought he would never hear from an elf. He was glad of course that she was willing to help out on this quest.

Aranduriel got up to her feet. "I am disturbing you from your watch." She told him. She moved away from him and went to the cliff. She crossed her arms. She looked out over the cliff. She bit her lip as she tried to see if there was anyone watching them. She turned her head when she heard footsteps. She saw Thorin's blue eyes locking onto her grey blue ones.

"I want you to stay away from my nephews." He told her as he narrowed his eyes at her. He didn't want her to be making his nephews acting like dwarflings. "I do not need a woman causing problems for them and keeping their mind off of what the task is at hand."

Aranduriel could not believe with what Thorin had said. He really thought that she was going to be a burden to Kili and Fili and be a distraction because she was a woman? She narrowed her eyes at him. "You are concerned with your nephews. Why have them on this quest if you are afraid that they are going to get hurt?"She questioned him. She couldn't believe that it was because of her that Thorin was worrying.

Thorin growled at her. "You know nothing." He hissed at her. "You have no one to care for."

Aranduriel looked at him. "That Master Oakenshield is where you are wrong. I have someone in Rivendell that I care for all of the time." She told him her eyes narrowed at the dwarven king of the Erebor. She thought of Estel who was at home in Rivendell with her father and twin brothers. She had to admit that she missed Estel. He was growing up and he was turning into a fine child. Soon he would be in his teen years which meant that he would be causing some problems. He would be wanting to go out on adventures and be with her twin brothers.

"Tell me how am I wrong? I am trying to protect my nephews. I don't want them to have anything to do with you." He growled out at her.

Aranduriel shook her head. "Well, you cannot stop them if they wish to talk to me, Thorin. I am not here as a distraction. I am here to help you. You would not be able to make it through the Greenwood without me. Thranduil will try to stop you Thorin and you know it as well as I do."

"You are messing with something that you have no idea what you are messing with."

Aranduriel turned her attention towards the other cliff. "So are you… to retrieve the stone that has caused problems for you and your family. My question is that Arkenstone so important to you?"

Thorin glared at her. She knew nothing of what the Arkenstone meant to him. It was his right to rule under the mountain. Reclaiming his homeland from Smaug and reclaiming the pale gold that resided under the mountain. He wanted to try not to be like his father or grandfather. He wanted to give the gold out to those who needed it. This was something that was not going to be easy for him to do. "You know nothing."

Aranduriel shook her head. "I know nothing? The Arkenstone is a curse. It is a beautiful stone, but it doesn't mean anything. Will you do what your grandfather did and hoard gold?"

"You know nothing!" He shouted at her causing his nephews to look over in their direction.

Aranduriel moved away from Thorin. "Fine if you think that way Thorin. I will do what you ask." She walked away from him and went towards where her bag was to get some sleep. She would not allow what Thorin said to cause a problem for her. If he wanted to think that she knew nothing than she would allow him to think that. She could only hope that Thorin Oakenshield would not turn out to be like his grandfather or father and fall to the gold sickness. A sickness that plagued his family for a while. She crawled into her bedroll and tried to get some sleep. Perhaps her going on this quest was a bad idea so far. This was something that she was not sure that she could handle. Thorin always thinking the worst of her was something that she could not bare. She wanted that friendship that she had with him back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 8. I tried to post as soon as I could and with the internet as shoddy as it was where I was when I wrote this chapter out it made it kind of hard to write it out and get it posted early. But I was in my week time limit that I have given to myself. Depending on the amount of reviews that I get I might treat you all to another early chapter. Hopefully it won't be too much of a disappointment with this chapter. I hope that it is a good one. Question though to all of my readers. Should Kili or Fili hear a song from Aranduriel like they sneak up on her and hear her while she is bathing or something else? Hopefully the next update will be up by next week and maybe a treat for all my readers to have it up early like I am doing now. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing this. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Authoress Note: Holy cow I wasn't expecting this big of a hit for this story. Wasn't even thinking that it was going to make it to 100 reviews and it has. Wow thank you so much for following this story guys and leaving such wonderful reviews for this story. It really does mean a lot to me that you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying in writing this story for you. The reviews really do keep me going and it means a lot that you guys are keeping up with this story. I will keep working on this story since so many of you are interested in this story and it really does mean a lot to me that there are so many of you that love this story. Just for how many reviews that I have gotten for the last chapter I am once again updating early as a treat for you all. Which won't be happening that often. Just letting you wonderful readers know. I had a little bit of trouble writing this chapter due to where it is in the movie. I like writing longer chapters, but sadly this one was going to be one of the shorter ones since I didn't want to go into the troll scene until I was ready to which I am not quite yet. Chapter 10 will be dealing with what leads up to the troll chapter. I tried my best to make this as long of a chapter as I could trying to keep it up to a good point. I didn't want to fail with this chapter. So part of it is a filler chapter. There is a song in this chapter that I had to edit it some since it was supposed to be a duet. For Good seemed to fit perfectly for Thorin and Aranduriel's friendship that they had. If you don't know what the song is from it is from the musical Wicked. Also this chapter was a little bit embarrassing for me to write. I have never been so red faced writing something like this in my entire life. Maybe it was because I had accidently put myself in the role of Aranduriel and how would I feel if I had a hot dwarf spying on me. I had a lot of time to work on this chapter since I have a cold and well it is keeping me indoors. Without further ado Chapter 9 of The Second Daughter.

Chapter 9

Talks of Wizards and Song of a Friendship

The next morning Aranduriel thought that it was wise to get a bath before they began their travels for the day. She walked over to Gandalf. "I am going to clean up a bit." She told the old wizard.

"Try not to stray too far." Gandalf told her.

Aranduriel smiled and patted her hip where a knife stayed. "I won't Gandalf, but I can protect myself." She told him with a chuckle. She knew that Gandalf indeed worried about her. She walked away from him and went to the small river that was near the camp. She removed her coat that she wore and then preceded to remove her vest. She pulled her white tunic off off of her. Her corset was the next thing to go. She removed her boots and breeches. She also removed her panties that she wore. She stepped into the small river shivering a little bit due to the cool water hitting off of her warm skin. She ran her fingers through her black hair. She leaned back into the river and began to cleanse her hair.

Fili had noticed that Aranduriel was missing from the camp. He had made the choice to go and look for the raven haired elf maiden. He walked through the woods carefully and heard singing.

_I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led_

_To those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you_

Fili felt his mouth go dry. His blue eyes were locked onto the soft smooth skin of Aranduriel's back. He was not expecting to see her naked. He didn't know that elvish maidens looked like this. He closed his mouth.

Kili came up behind him. "Fili." He whispered. He stopped and saw where his older brother was looking. Kili's brown eyes widened. He had never expected to see a woman's naked flesh and her not being the one that he was going to spend the rest of his life with. His cheeks turned red.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meet a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

"Fili we shouldn't be here." Kili said grabbing onto his brother's arm.

Aranduriel moved her hair revealing her back to them even more.

Fili took a sharp breath. He had never seen such smooth pale skin on a woman in his life. He knew that this was wrong, but there was no way that he could move his eyes away from her thin from. He could only hope that she would not turn around.

_It may well be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me_

_Is made of what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart_

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you have re-written mine_

_By being my friend…_

Aranduriel ran her hands through her hair to get the water out of her hair.

Fili bit his lip. This was indeed a problem.

"Come on Fee… Thorin will be upset." Kili whispered to his brother.

Fili still couldn't move. He was too entranced by Aranduriel.

_Like a ship blown from it's mooring_

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a skybird_

_In a distant wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

"Fee…come on." Kili grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him away from the river where Aranduriel was washing up.

_And just to clear the air_

_I ask forgiveness_

_For the thing I've done you blame me for_

_But then, I guess we know_

_There's blame to share_

_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been_

_Changed for the better?_

_I do believe I have been_

_Changed for the better_

_And because I knew you…_

_Because I knew you…_

_Because I knew you..._

_I have been changed for good._

Aranduriel got out of the river and put her clothes on. She thought that she had heard someone out in the woods, but it might have been the guys gathering their things up to begin their journey once again. She dried her hair the best she could and walked back to the company.

Thorin turned towards her. "And where were you?" He demanded from her.

Aranduriel looked at Thorin. "I was washing up." She told him crossing her arms.

"You shouldn't have gone off alone!" He shouted at her.

Aranduriel crossed her arms. "I had a dagger." She told him.

"Load up. We leave now." He told the rest of the company.

Aranduriel rolled her eyes and went to gather her things up.

"And Aranduriel."

Aranduriel looked over at him.

"You will not be going out alone any more." He told her in a harsh tone.

Aranduriel simply just got onto her horse. "Maybe you need to think before you begin speaking Thorin Oakenshield. I am not like some in this company who have not been in a battle. Which I believe most of your company has not been in one battle." She said before she began following some of the other company members.

Thorin looked at Gandalf. "I told you that this was a bad idea to have a woman part of my company."

"Thorin she is here to help you. You must not treat her like a dwarfling nor a woman that needs protection. She knows how to protect herself." Gandalf told the stubborn dwarf king to be. Now he was certain that this was going to be a long trip for them.

The rain started to pour around them soaking them to the bone. They were cold, wet, and miserable.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked looking at Gandalf's back hoping that Gandalf would be able to do something about the weather.

"It is raining Master dwarf." Gandalf said trying to remain calm and not bite off Dori's head. "And it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked looking up at Gandalf. He was curious if there were other wizards in the world.

"What?" Gandalf asked Bilbo.

"Other wizards?" Bilbo asked his curiosity getting the best of him.

"There are five of us. The greatest in our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards. You know, I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf said looking back at Bilbo.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked in wonder.

Gandalf looked thoughtful. "Well, that would be Radagast the Brown."

"Is he a great wizard, or is he more like you?" Bilbo asked hoping that it was not a wrong question to ask Gandalf.

Gandalf looked slightly offended at the question that Bilbo had asked. "I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East. A good thing too for always Evil will look for a foothold in this world."

Aranduriel looked up sharply. She knew that the evil had tried to get a foothold in the world a long time ago. It was a long time ago before she was born. She remembered hearing stories about what had happened during the second age from her father. Even stories from her grandmother and mother. From her mother she had gotten the hatred of the orcs from. They had harmed her mother and they were still destroying things in the world.

"And how do you know the evil grows stronger?" Bilbo asked curiously.

Aranduriel looked at the curious sandy haired hobbit. "Some can sense it coming in the back of their minds." She told the curious hobbit. It was true some could sense the darkness growing.

"And do you feel the evil growing?" Bilbo asked her curiously.

Kili and Fili looked at Aranduriel. They were curious of what she was going to say.

"Yes, in certain areas."

Bilbo grabbed his reins tightly in his hands.

Aranduriel looked at the scared hobbit. "There is nothing to fear Master Baggins. Gandalf says is true, evil won't be able to get a good foothold on this world. Not while the wizards are around." She said with a smile. She could only hope that she was right with what she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 9 of The Second Daughter. It wasn't the easiest chapter to write that was for sure. But this is what I got to post up. Hopefully it doesn't fail really because it would make me sad if I had one bad chapter. Hopefully I don't lose any of you wonderful readers. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. The next chapter we will be getting somewhere in the plot. The next chapter will lead up to the troll chapter. But I have to figure out how Kili and Fili get away from the ponies and actually lose two of them to the trolls. The next chapter will be a cliffhanger of course. So please let me know what you think about this chapter. It would mean a lot. It really would. Until next time. I will update on Tuesday if not a little bit early. It will be in the weeks time that I give myself. So until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Authoress Note: Welcome to chapter 10 of The Second Daughter. I hope that don't fail with this chapter. I kind of thought that this was a funny chapter to be writing due to the fact that this is the chapter where Kili and Fili lose two ponies. I actually talked to a friend of mine who is like my sister and she kind of gave me ideas of how this chapter should go. She loves the two dwarf princes as much as I do. And she usually comes up with pretty good ideas. Plus she loves reading what I write when it is a combo effort of getting chapters out. But I hope that you my wonderful readers enjoy this chapter. It will be a funny chapter mostly that is for sure. Just because Kili and Fili should have been watching the ponies and horses like their uncle had asked them, but they were doing something that they weren't supposed to be doing. So needless enough to say I was a little bit embarrassed writing this chapter as well even though this one was fun to write. Without further ado Chapter 10 of The Second Daughter.

Chapter 10

Lost Ponies

They arrived at an old farm house that was in ruins.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies and horses. Make sure you stay with them." Thorin said to his nephews.

Aranduriel got off of her horse and saw that Gandalf was walking towards the old farm house.

"A farmer and his family use to live here." Gandalf said placing his hand on one of the wooden poles of the former house.

Aranduriel looked at Gandalf concerned. "You are certain, Gandalf?"

Gandalf looked at Aranduriel and nodded his head. "Yes."

"Oin, Gloin." Thorin's voice broke the two out of their conversation that they were having.

"Aye." Gloin said looking at his king.

"Get a fire going." Thorin told them.

"Right you are." Gloin said, as he and his brother began to make up the fire.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." Gandalf said to Thorin.

Aranduriel froze. Going to the Hidden Valley soon meant that she was going to be in big trouble. It also meant that Gandalf was going to get a long talking to from her father.

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place." Thorin said looking at Gandalf as the two of them walk away from the rest of the company.

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice." Gandalf said pressing the matter.

"I do not need their advice."

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond can help us." Gandalf told Thorin as he looked at him.

Aranduriel bit her lip. Her father would be able to help them read the map since he could still read dwarvish and Aranduriel herself could not.

Thorin glared at Gandalf. "Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my father and my grandfather." Thorin hissed out to the old wizard.

Aranduriel grabbed her bag.

"Ara…" Bilbo said softly. "Where are you going?"

"I will be back later." She told him, as she passed him. She wasn't going to listen any more of Thorin bad mouthing her people. She was tired of Thorin being stubborn.

"Aranduriel… Thorin said you couldn't be out by yourself." Kili said softly to her.

Aranduriel glared at Kili. "Your Uncle is not the boss of me." She bit out, as she left the company.

Kili and Fili looked at one another confused. Did Thorin say something that she overheard and caused her to go over the edge?

"You are neither of them." Gandalf told Thorin. He was beginning to tire of what Thorin was saying. He knew that the elves would be able to help them. They would be able to have some kind of food and get some much needed rest. "I did not give you that map and key to hold onto the past."

"I didn't know they were yours to keep." Thorin said rudely to the old wizard. He was beginning to tire of Gandalf telling him that he should do this and should do that.

Gandalf stormed away from Thorin. He had enough of Thorin. He was tired of Thorin being so stubborn.

"Everything alright?" Bilbo asked concerned. Aranduriel had already left and the wizard leaving was something that was going to scare him a lot. "Gandalf, where are you going?"

"To seek company of the only one who makes any sense."

"And who is that?" Bilbo asked softly.

"Myself Mister Baggins." He said storming into the woods.

Bilbo looked at Balin. "They will be back won't they?"

Balin looked at the sandy haired hobbit unsure of if Aranduriel and Gandalf were going to be returning to them or not. He could only hope that they would be returning to the company. He knew that Thorin was fairly stubborn and not listening to Gandalf concerned him. Perhaps this would cause Gandalf to leave them behind and the same way with Aranduriel. But he knew that they needed both to get all the way to Erebor. He could only hope that Thorin didn't ruin their chances.

Fili and Kili were busy watching the horses and ponies like their uncle had asked to them. But they heard something splashing in the water. They looked at each other.

"We should check that out brother." Kili told Fili taking a deep breath. He wasn't sure of what they were going to find. They could only hope that no one was following them.

The two of them walked carefully through the woods being very careful not to make the person know that they were there. They stopped when they saw that someone was in the river. The boys eyes widened. Not again. Aranduriel was bathing.

Fili's jaw dropped. He wasn't expecting to see Aranduriel bathing again. He could only hope that she would not turn and face them. His cheeks reddened at the thought of it. He would not be able to look at her if he saw the front of her without blushing.

Kili grabbed onto his brother's arm. His brown eyes were about as wide as his big brother's blue ones and gaping as much as Fili was. This was danger zone for them. If Thorin ever found out about this he would skin them both alive. And probably tell her to return to Rivendell and they would never make it to Erebor. Kili whispered in his mind please don't turn around. He didn't want to see a fully naked she-elf right now. His uncle would have his head for even being this close to a woman like this. He tugged on his brother's arm again. They needed to leave badly. He wasn't about to get caught by her. He knew that she had very good hearing and her catching them would end very badly.

She bent forward throwing her hair over her front wringing it out from the water in it causing both boys to get a good glimpse at her ass.

Both boys went real red in the face. They decided to get out of there before Aranduriel really caught them this time. They ran back towards where the ponies and horses were tied up, but sadly the ground was still very wet from the rain. They both slipped in the mud and fell on their backs sliding a little bit of the ways towards where the horses and ponies were tied up. Both of the young princes stood up and tried their best to get the mud off of them.

"That was not supposed to happen." Kili whined, as he tried to get the mud off of his back.

"No it wasn't Kee, but things like this does happen." He told his little brother. He could only hope that Aranduriel didn't see them looking at her nor heard them. That would cause a huge problem for them both if she had caught them.

Meanwhile back at the camp Bilbo was looking nervously. Neither Aranduriel nor Gandalf had come back to the camp yet. He was afraid that neither wizard or elf would be returning to them.

Aranduriel came through the wooded area carrying her bag and bow and arrows with her. She had cleaned up nicely and wasn't going to eat what Bombur had fixed. Even though she knew that Bombur was going to try to get to eat.

Bilbo let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Aranduriel had returned. But Gandalf had yet to return which made him feel pretty bad. Where was he? "He's been gone a long time…"

Aranduriel looked around the camp and noticed who Bilbo was talking about.

"Who?" Bofur asked looking at Bilbo.

"Gandalf." Bilbo replied to the dwarf's question.

"He's a wizard. He can do what he chooses." Bofur said, as he put soup in two bowls. "Do us a favor take this to the lads." He handed the two bowls to them.

Bilbo went to take the food to Fili and Kili who were busy watching the ponies and horses.

"Aranduriel come here." Thorin demanded.

Aranduriel looked over at Thorin and decided to go and see what he wanted. She knew that she was probably going to get another scolding from him like she did the last time that she had wandered off. "Yes." She said forcing a smile onto her lips. She wasn't going to like it if Thorin was going to yell at her because it would mean that she would probably walk off for a second time that day.

"Where were you?" He demanded in a question. His blue eyes locking with her grey blue ones.

She scoffed and crossed her arms. "I went to bathe."

Thorin felt his ire rise. He didn't want her to wander off when he knew that there was danger out there. He had given her a warning before and now this was becoming a habit for the elvish maiden. "You were ordered not to leave alone." He told her. His tone was harsh.

She put her hand on her hip. "I had every right to leave. Do you really think that I would have to tell you when I need to bathe and have someone go with me? No, I am a maiden still. I will not have any man watching over me while I bathe. It would be an invasion of privacy."

Thorin growled. She was worse than his nephews. She was going to be the death of him if she didn't listen to him. He didn't want to see one of his former friends get hurt. But he still didn't like her race after what had happened. "You are not allowed to go out by yourself. What if there was an orc out there?" He demanded.

"And why would you care that a mere elf like myself dies?" She snapped out. She felt her ire rise. He was treating her as a child and she was no longer a child. She hadn't been a child in years. Not since she had become of age at 50. "You hate my kind. You made it that clear. So why should it matter?"

Thorin growled at what she said.

"After all I am not the one who threw the friendship away." She said before walking away from him.

"Don't you dare leave camp."

"I don't see anyone stopping me." She said before she stormed out of the camp. Something was really wrong. She noticed that the ponies and horses were looking very frightful.

Kili came back to the group after assessing everything. "Daisy and Bungo are missing."

Aranduriel looked at the boys. How on earth did they lose two ponies. Weren't they with them the entire time?

Bilbo laughed nervously. "Well, that's not good. Not good at all."

"Of course it's not good." Aranduriel spoke up causing the three men to look at her. She had her arms crossed. Her thin eyebrow was raised as she looked at Kili and Fili. She was still trying to figure out how the two dwarf princes lost two ponies.

Bilbo looked at Kili and Fili. "Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" He questioned.

Fili put his hand on his hip. He didn't want to bother his uncle with this. Plus that meant that he and Kili would get yelled at for not being near the ponies and Thorin would ask where they were to cause them to lose two of the ponies. "Uhh, no. Let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought that you might like to look into it."

Bilbo looked around at the uprooted trees. He was nervous of what might have taken the two ponies. He couldn't help, but wonder how Kili and Fili lose the ponies like this. "Well, uh it looks like something very big uprooted these trees."

"That was our thinking." Kili said placing his hands on his hips. He knew that Thorin was going to flip on him and Fili for messing up such a small task. And it was there fault that they had seen Aranduriel naked again.

"Something very big. And possibly quite dangerous." Bilbo squeaked out.

Aranduriel crossed her arms. She moved around Bilbo and looked closer. Her hand brushed against the uprooted tree.

Fili looked at her in confusion. What on earth was she doing?

Aranduriel tried not to sigh. She hated it when trees were uprooted with such force. It always meant that something really dangerous was out there. She pushed the feeling of being afraid down.

"Hey." Fili crouched down. There's a light. Over there." Fili moved towards it. "Stay down."

Aranduriel, Kili, and Bilbo followed Fili to where he had seen the light coming from.

The four of them hide behind a log when they realize that it isn't just any kind of light. It is a fire. Which meant that it was big trouble for them.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked.

Aranduriel put her hand over Bilbo's mouth shutting him up. She didn't want to let whatever it was know that they were there. She looked over the log that they hid behind and knew that this was a bad thing.

"Trolls." Kili hissed out. One creature that he didn't want to mess with at the moment. But he knew that they were going to have to come up with a plan before it was too late.

Fili, Kili, and Aranduriel moved quickly towards the fire. They hide quickly.

Bilbo followed them and hid behind a tree. "He's got Myrtle and Minty. I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something." Bilbo said nervously to the three elders.

Fili and Kili quickly looked at one another.

"Yes you should." Kili said.

"Kili." Aranduriel scolded him. She wasn't about to allow Bilbo go and face trolls by himself. She just wasn't. Kili wasn't being a smart dwarf.

Kili patted her on the arm. "He'll be fine." He told her. He turned his attention to Bilbo. "Mountain Trolls are slow and stupid, and you are so small and quiet." Kili told Bilbo with a smile. He hoped that he was doing the right thing by sending Bilbo in and not making some kind of mistake.

"N-no. no." Bilbo said nervously. He couldn't believe that Kili was going to make him do this. It was dangerous. They lost 4 ponies due to the trolls and it would be better in his mind to alert the rest of the company.

"It's perfectly safe. We'll be right behind you." Kili said in a tone that made Bilbo almost believe him.

Aranduriel shook her head. "This is not a smart idea. Bilbo is going to be caught. He isn't much of a burglar and we know that."

Fili patted Aranduriel on the shoulder. He moved forward taking the bowls that Bilbo held in his hands. "If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and hoot once like a brown owl." Fili said pushing Bilbo forward.

Bilbo began to move towards the trolls.

Kili and Fili pulled Aranduriel with them.

"How could you leave him behind alone with trolls?" She said, as they dragged her along.

"He has it handled. We are to go and get the rest of the company." Kili told Aranduriel, as he moved faster towards the camp.

Aranduriel felt Fili's hand tightly on hers. She looked at Fili with wide eyes. She had not been expecting him to pull her along not in this way. How was she going to be able to pull her cool hand away from his fairly warm one? "Oh of course going to get the company. We should have alerted them sooner." She said shaking her head.

"Trolls!" Kili yelled as the three of them broke through the woods and back into the camp.

The company looked at three disheveled members of the company. There had to been something wrong for having the three of them looking the way that they did.

"What? I thought that you two were supposed to be watching the ponies." Thorin said demanding his two nephews. He didn't like the idea that they had come running into the camp like this.

"Thorin there were trolls. They took four of our ponies." Kili tried to explain to their uncle who was most likely going to be very disappointed in them.

Thorin looked fairly angry that the ponies were missing.

Balin looked at them and noticed one was missing. "Where is Master Baggins?"

Kili and Fili paled.

"He's trying to get our ponies back." He said to Balin. He was nervous of what Thorin would say to that.

"Weapons." Thorin told the company.

Aranduriel grabbed her bow and arrows.

"No you won't be going with us." Thorin told her in a demanding tone.

Aranduriel glared at him. "You have no right to tell me what I can do. Bilbo is facing three trolls on his own because your nephews couldn't pay attention to the ponies. I don't know what they were doing, but trolls are a dangerous thing and he is a small hobbit yes, but one wrong move from him he could be in danger. I am not going to allow him to get hurt."

The fourteen of them went through the woods in hopes that maybe Biblo had succeeded in getting the four ponies. If not then they were going to have to do something about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 10. I was not expecting to get this out a as quickly as I did. I was hoping that this chapter would take me a bit longer to write this, but sadly no it did not. I was on a roll when I was writing this chapter. I had so much fun writing a reaction that Kili and Fili had once again. Sadly no they didn't get to see her front, but an ass shot was enough to send both boys into a kilter. I hope that you my lovely readers enjoyed what I had written because I certainly had enjoyed writing it. That is for sure. I hope that you leave a review. The next chapter will be the troll chapter. I knew that it took me a bit to get to this chapter. And chapter 11 seemed to fit perfectly to have the troll chapter. I know I didn't put down that she knew that they were there when she was bathing or not. It will be put in a later chapter on whether or not if she noticed that Kili and Fili were there. But please keep in mind that they were quiet meaning that perhaps she didn't hear them. I have the plot already formed in my mind of what to write for chapter 11 during the troll chapter. Please let me know if you want to see anything in upcoming chapters. I know that some are waiting to see what happens in Mirkwood. I am in all honesty can't wait to write the chapter. I am trying my best not to write this story too fast due to the fact I want to be able to get the extended edition of The Hobbit Desolation of Smaug. Since in this story I have been using the extended edition of The Hobbit An Unexpected Journey and I will continue it that way. After the troll chapter I can not wait to write what happens in Rivendell when they arrive there. I promise I will try to keep these Authoress Notes at the end to a minimum. But I know I tend to go overboard.

And they are trying to pass SOPA. This was one of the things that I didn't want to hear. Please sign the petition to stop them from passing sopa. Go into my profile and copy and paste it. If it is passed no one will get to see a new update for The Second Daughter or any of my stories that are out there. I will not be able to update on my tumblr or anything like that. It means that fanfiction will all be over. Until next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 11 of The Second Daughter. Thank you to those who have reviewed in the last chapter. It really does mean a lot to me that my readers are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. I am glad that I have so many reviewers for this story really. I didn't think that this story would be this big. I am glad that it has even made it this far. I will try to keep my updates as regular as I can. I know that I shouldn't be updating this every few days due to me wanting to keep this as slow as possible with updates so I don't get too far ahead in the story just due to the fact that I need to get the extended edition of Desolation of Smaug before I can actually write it. I can't wait to get to Desolation of Smaug in this story. I will have fun writing it that is for sure. I can't wait to get there.

Now there is an important announcement for this chapter. Who ever gets the first review for this chapter will get a one shot for them. I felt like that it was fair to write something for my reviewers. I can write it as a side story for this story since some of you are curious about the friendship between Thorin and Aranduriel. But I am going to keep an open mind for this when I get the first review for this chapter. It will give me something to do so I don't go overboard with writing this story. I will be doing it off and on in this story for sure. Also another important announcement I am thinking of doing a blooper reel for The Hobbit An Unexpected Journey when I get to the end of it. How many of you would like to see that? Or would you like to ask the members of the company questions? Or I could do both just as a teaser before going onto the Desolation of Smaug.

Also I know that we are getting close to the chapter in Rivendell which I will let you know that they will be there for a while since I am planning on writing a few chapters of them being in Rivendell. So if you want to see anything in Rivendell please let me know. I have a feeling that there will be more interaction between Estel and Aranduriel. I also made Aranduriel sing a song. I do not own Fire At Midnight. Without further ado Chapter 11.

Chapter 11

Trolls And Saving Time

Their fears came true when they got there. Bilbo had indeed been caught.

"Gotcha. Are there any more of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't?" The troll asked him, as the poor hobbit hung upside down in his hand.

"Nope." Bilbo said nervously. He didn't want to say that there were thirteen dwarves and an elf that were not far away from the trolls.

"He's lying." The second Troll said.

"No, I'm not." Bilbo said trying not to give away that the company was so close by.

"Hold his toes over the fire." The second troll said. "Make him squeal."

Aranduriel looked over and saw that Kili was moving. "Kili… what on earth…"

Kili jumped out slicing a trolls leg causing him to scream. "Drop him." Kili shouted at the trolls.

"You what?" The third troll asked dumbly.

Kili swung his sword around. "I said drop him."

The troll that held Bilbo threw him at Kili.

Kili and Bilbo both dropped to the ground.

Aranduriel was the first of the company to run out. She used her blade trying to slice and hit what ever body part she could.

Fili ended up deciding in backing her up. His back was pressed against hers at times.

Kili would join in with Aranduriel and Fili when it came to the fight.

Aranduriel was grabbed by one of the trolls squeezing her around the middle tightly causing her to scream out.

Fili looked wide eyed in fear that Aranduriel was grabbed in such a way. He rushed forward and stabbed the troll in the foot causing the troll to drop Aranduriel.

Aranduriel yelped when she landed on the ground.

Fili quickly pulled her up onto her feet. "You alright?" He asked her.

Aranduriel stabbed the troll's leg that was coming towards them. Her hair swung around as she turned quickly to look at him. Her grey blue eyes locked with his blue ones. "I am fine. Nothing that will need to be worried about." She told him, as she moved away from him.

Fili had to admit he had never met a maiden who said she was alright and she could have been injured due to the troll. But he had to admit it was nice that she was still able to fight the way that she was before. He was really afraid that she had gotten hurt badly.

Aranduriel saw that Bilbo was trying to free the ponies. She saw that one of the trolls had noticed him. She didn't think, but knew that she needed to protect Bilbo. She rushed forward and shoved him into the cage that the four ponies had been in before. Aranduriel felt the strong hands of the troll grab onto her. She screamed out alerting the rest of the company.

"Ara!" Yelled Fili. He was panicking. He hadn't expected her to do what she did. He didn't expect her to save their burglar.

Thorin launched his hand across Fili's chest stopping him.

"Drop your arms." The troll hissed out. "Or the elf maiden loses hers."

Aranduriel struggled in the grasps of the trolls that held her above the ground.

Thorin looked up at Aranduriel with hatred in his eyes. He hated the fact that she had gotten caught. He was even surprised that she had gotten caught. It was all because of the burglar that she had been caught. She was trying to save Bilbo from harm. Something that he himself would not do.

Aranduriel's grey blue eyes locked with his. She was hoping that he would do the right thing.

Thorin let out a huff and put his sword into the ground. The rest of the company had done the same.

"Strip down and into the bags you go." The troll who had told them to lay down their arms.

Aranduriel closed her eyes as the dwarfs began to strip down to their underclothes. She was a maiden. There was no way that she would see a male in his underclothes. She wouldn't allow herself to see such a thing unless she was to marry the male. She felt herself being placed down on her feet.

"Strip down." She was ordered.

Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe that she was being forced to strip down in front of the rest of the company. She knew that she had to do what she was told to do. She slowly began to strip out of her clothes that she wore. She revealed her corset and panties and quickly got into one of the bags so none of the dwarves seen how much skin she revealed.

They had tied Bifur, Bofur, Ori, Nori, Dori, and Dwalin on a spit to begin cooking them.

Aranduriel heard the screams coming from the ones that were on the spit. She had to think of something quick.

"We should eat the elf first. She has more meat on her bones." One of the trolls said.

"We are going to wait to eat her. She is a rare thing to eat." The second troll said.

Aranduriel bit her lip. She didn't want to become food to the trolls. Her mind was racing. She needed to think and fast or they were going to be eaten. She knew that she was just going to have to trust her voice. She was going to have to sing. She remembered from her studies of trolls that trolls liked hearing songs from beautiful women. She didn't think that she was beautiful, but she was going to have to try. "Stop." She said looking up at them.

The dwarves who were in the sacks looked at her. They couldn't help, but think what the heck she was thinking by saying stop. They were not prepared to face their fate of being killed by such creatures.

The three trolls looked at her.

"You what?" The first troll asked her.

"Stop."

"And why would we stop. We are hungry."

"I'll sing." She said looking up at them.

"What?"

"Let her sing. She is a beautiful maiden. Let her sing." The third troll said to the first troll.

"Alright sing pretty elf lady."

Aranduriel let out a sigh of relief that they were going to allow her to sing. Anything to buy them time any kind of time. She could only hope that Gandalf would come and save them. She began to sing a song that her people sang when they were travelling to her grandmother's forest so she could spend time with her grandmother and grandfather. The last time she sang such a song like this was when she took her little sister Arwen to the forest to spend time with their grandparents.

_I stood out here once before_

_With my head held in my hands,_

_For all that I had known of this place_

_I could never understand._

_On the hills the fires burned at midnight,_

_Superstition plagued the air,_

_Sparks fly as the fires burn at midnight,_

_the stars are out and magic is here..._

_I wished on the seven sisters,_

_Bring to me wisdom of age,_

_All that's locked within the book of secrets,_

_I longed for the knowledge of the sage..._

_On the hills the fires burned at midnight,_

_Superstition plagued the air,_

_Sparks fly as the fires burn at midnight,_

_Stars are out and magic is here,_

_The stars are out and magic is here..._

_So, the sisters smiled to themselves,_

_And they whispered as they shone,_

_And it was from that very instant,_

_I knew I would never be alone._

_While on the hills_

_The fires burned at midnight,_

_Superstition plagued the air,_

_Sparks fly as the fires burn at midnight,_

_Stars are out and magic is here,_

_the stars are out and magic is here..._

_Many stars were long forgotten,_

_Many faded and became ghosts,_

_Still my sisters glittered down from heaven,_

_Always there when I needed them most..._

_And on the hills_

_The fires burned at midnight,_

_Superstition plagued the air,_

_Sparks fly as the fires burn at midnight,_

_Stars are out and magic is here,_

_The stars are out and magic is here..._

_I stood out here once before_

_With my head held in my hands,_

_For all that I had known of this place_

_I could never understand._

_On the hills the fires burned at midnight,_

_Superstition plagued the air,_

_Sparks fly as the fires burn at midnight,_

_Stars are out and magic is here,_

_The stars are out and magic is here_

_The stars are out and magic is here_

_The stars are out and magic is here_

_The stars are out and magic is here..._

She wasn't use to singing not like this. Not when her life was in such danger.

Fili looked up at her in surprise. He hadn't expected her to sing not like this. He knew that perhaps she was trying to buy time until Gandalf showed up.

"Don't bother cooking them. Let's just squash them and turn them into jelly." The third troll to his friends.

"They should be sauteed and grilled with a little bit of sage." The second troll said.

"Is that really necessary?" Dori asked. His nerves were almost shot.

"Oh that does sound quite nice." The third troll said.

"Untie us you monsters!" Oin yelled.

Aranduriel winced. She could only hope that Gandalf would show up soon.

"Take someone on your own size." Gloin yelled.

"Nevermind the seasoning. We ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away. So lets get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." The troll told his friend.

Bilbo thought quickly. He knew that Aranduriel was not able to keep the trolls busy with her wonderful singing. "Wait!" Bilbo yelled.

Aranduriel looked at Bilbo confused. What was that sandy haired hobbit doing? He had to thought of something.

"You're making a terrible mistake."

"You can't reason with them. They're half-wits." Dori yelled at Bilbo. He couldn't believe that Bilbo was trying to reason with such creatures.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur demanded trying to look at Dori, but he couldn't.

Bilbo hopped up to his feet. He was careful of trying not to fall over any of the dwarves that were around him and the elf that was not too far away from him. "Uh, I meant with the, uh uh uh, seasoning."

"What about the seasoning?" The troll asked him.

Aranduriel looked at Bilbo like he had done and lost his mind.

"Well have you smelt them?" Bilbo questioned rudely. "You are going to need much more than sage before you plate this lot up."

"Traitor!" Thorin yelled at Bilbo.

Aranduriel rolled her eyes. She could not believe that Thorin hadn't caught onto this. She figured that Bilbo had a really good plan to be doing this. Dawn was approaching. She knew that was the idea. Getting the trolls stalled long enough to turn them into stone. She had to admit that the sandy haired hobbit certainly had some guts to try to buy time for them so they wouldn't be killed.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" The troll asked.

Aranduriel laid her head back onto the ground. She was happy that the troll at least forgot about her for at least a moment.

"Shut up." The third troll said snapping at his companion. "Let the uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk." He kneeled down some so he could hear what the sandy haired hobbit was going to say.

"Um…" Bilbo hadn't quite figured out what he was going to say, but he needed to come up with something fast. He didn't want to be someone's dinner. He wanted to be able to finish this quest and then go home so he could be with the rest of the hobbits in the Shire. He could only hope that this adventure would not change him. "T-the secret to cooking dwarf is...um…"

Aranduriel closed her eyes. She couldn't believe that Bilbo didn't think this all the way through.

"Yes, come on."

"It's uh…"

"Tell us the secret."

"Y-yes. I am telling you." Bilbo thought quickly. "The secret to cooking dwarf is to… skin them first."

"Tom, get me my filleting knife."

"If I get you, you little…" Gloin began.

"I won't forget that. I won't forget that." Dwalin said from the spit.

"What a load of rubbish. I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all." The second troll said.

"He's right." The third troll grabbed Bombur. "Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf. Nice and crunchy." He held Bombur over his head trying to eat him.

"No, not that one. He's infected."

"Huh?" The troll that held onto Bombur look in confusion at the hobbit.

"You what?" The second troll said, looking at Bilbo like he hadn't heard him right.

"Yeah, he gots worms in his… tubes." Bilbo said in a panic. He wasn't going to allow Bombur to get eaten by this troll. He knew that it probably wasn't the smartest idea to say what he said, but it was the only one that he could come up with.

The troll dropped Bombur back into the pile causing some of the dwarves to groan in pain when Bombur landed on them.

"In fact they all are infected with parasites." Bilbo said. He was glad that he decided to say what he said. "Terrible business. I wouldn't risk it. I really wouldn't."

"What did he say? Did he say parasites?" Oin yelled not sure if he heard the sandy haired hobbit.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili yelled at the hobbit. He clearly didn't get what the hobbit was trying to do.

"What are you going on about laddie?" Gloin asked confused.

The troll picked up Aranduriel by the middle.

Aranduriel tried not to scream due to the pain that she already felt. She was already bruised enough as it was and this was just adding more onto the pain.

"She doesn't have em." The troll said as he handled her a little roughly causing her to whimper out in pain.

Fili tried his best to turn himself to make sure that she was alright.

Aranduriel locked eyes with Bilbo. She nodded her head slowly. She was trying to tell him it was alright to say the same thing.

"She has them too. The poor dear." Bilbo said to the troll that held onto her. "She is probably worse off than they are."

The troll dropped her with a thump.

Thorin figured out what Bilbo was doing and kicked his nephew.

Kili's eyes widened. He just now got what Bilbo was trying to do.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm." Oin yelled.

"Mine are the biggest parasites. I've got huge parasites." Kili yelled trying his best to play it up.

"We're riddled." Nori said trying his hand at it.

"I'm riddled." Ori said hoping that it was enough for them to get away.

"Yes, we are badly." Dori said. He could only hope that Bilbo's plan was going to work.

"What would you have us do. Let them all go?" The second troll said in anger.

"Well…"

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools."

"Fools?" The third troll said.

"Ferret?" Bilbo asked, his confusion was laced through his voice. He had never been called a ferret before.

Gandalf appeared on top of a rock. "The dawn will take you all!"

"Who's that?" The first troll asked.

"No idea." The second troll said.

"Can we eat him too?" Asked the third troll.

Gandalf brought his staff down onto the rock splitting it in half.

The sun hit the trolls causing them to scream out in pain turning into stone.

The dwarfs began to cheer.

Aranduriel looked at Gandalf and nodded her head at him. She was glad that Gandalf was back and had saved them from the fate of being eaten by the trolls.

"Oh get your foot out of my back." Dwalin said uncomfortably.

"Gandalf my friend do you think you can free us?" Aranduriel asked wrinkling her nose in distaste due to the smell of the sack that she was in. But she also wanted to get her clothes on so she didn't feel so exposed to the company.

Gandalf came over to the dwarves who were tied up first getting them off of the spit so they wouldn't get burned by the fire that was below them. He then went over to the rest of the company who were tied up in the sacks. Gandalf released Aranduriel.

Aranduriel got out of her sack slowly. Her ribs were protesting in her movements. She grabbed her things quickly and hid behind a rock to get her clothes on. She pulled her breeches on quickly tying them. She slipped her white beaten tunic on with a little bit of trouble. She bit her lip in pain as her ribs protested some. She was able to get her vest on and then slipped on her coat. She came out from behind the rock.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin asked, looking up at Gandalf.

Gandalf had a knowing look on his face. "To look ahead." He said before turning to walk away from Thorin.

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind." Gandalf replied looking at Thorin. "Nasty business. Still they're in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar." Thorin said, as he looked up at Gandalf.

"He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." Gandalf told Thorin with a knowing look.

Thorin didn't like that idea that the hobbit was able to do something like this. Saving them from danger such as trolls.

Aranduriel brushed past Thorin. Her eyes focused on the trolls.

Gandalf and Thorin looked at the trolls.

"They must've come down from the Ettenmoors." Gandalf said as he continued to look at the trolls.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asked looking at Gandalf.

"Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands." Gandalf told Thorin.

Aranduriel turned and looked at Gandalf.

Gandalf and Thorin shared a look.

"They couldn't have travelled in daylight."

Thorin looked around. "There has to be a cave nearby."

"We better start looking for it." Gandalf said.

"We need to go back to camp first." Aranduriel said softly. "We need to get our things." She picked up her sword, arrows and bow. She winced when she bent over. She closed her eyes in pain.

"You alright?" A soft voice asked. Right away Bilbo would be the first to notice that there was something wrong with the female elf.

Aranduriel looked over at him. A fake smile came to her lips. "I am fine." She lied. She wasn't going to tell Bilbo that her ribs were killing her.

They went back to camp to gather their items up.

Fili looked over at Aranduriel who was grabbing lightly onto her ribs. Did she get hurt? More hurt than what she was leading on? If she was why wouldn't she say something. Anything? Why wouldn't she tell the company? "Ara are you alright?"

Aranduriel looked at him with wide eyes.

Fili could see the hurt that was laced in her eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked again. He wanted an answer from her and now.

"I am fine Fili." She told him, as she put her things on her horse. She wasn't about to let him baby her. They had to get out of there and find the cave that the trolls were in. Something that was most likely was not going to be easy to find.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 11. As I said in the beginning of the chapter who ever gets the first review for this chapter will get a one shot. Now I can't really remember who all gave me ideas to get this chapter out and I thank them for the ideas. I just am sorry that I can't remember who were the ones that gave me the ideas. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it and it took me a lot longer to get this chapter written up that is for sure and that is a good thing. It means that it was a challenge for me. We are getting closer and closer to the Rivendell chapters. I can't wait to write them that is for sure. I haven't decided on how many chapters will take place in Rivendell, but I will try my best to make sure that it isn't too many of them because in a way it will be boring and I don't want that. I also know that I have other stories that I am working on and I am sorry that I am working on so many at once. It just tells you that I really do have too much free time on my hands which is really a bad thing. I will try to get the next chapter out soon that is for sure. I will also get the one shot that is requested by my reader who gets the first review for this chapter up before I get the next chapter up. But I will probably be posting more for my other stories too. So please let me know what you think. I would love some feedback. I know that this story is doing very well now due to how many reviews that have been posted so far and it really does mean a lot to me. I know when I reach 300 reviews I will give another treat of doing what I am doing for the first review for this chapter. Now in the upcoming chapters they will be quite interesting. The next chapter will be dealing with the troll hoard and the escape from the orcs. There will be more drama coming into this story. And perhaps the gift that Thorin given Aranduriel will be revealed. Any guesses from my readers of what it might be? I am curious of what my readers might think the gift that Thorin gave Aranduriel is. Who ever really guesses the closest will get a treat as well. I will reveal what it is in a very close upcoming chapter. Most likely one of the chapters that they are in Rivendell. Until next time.


	12. Chapter 12

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 12 of The Second Daughter. We are one chapter now away from the long awaited Rivendell chapters. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed this story so far. All of your reviews have made me want to continue on with this story and have made me smile at every turn. Which is a good thing seeing the fact that I don't smile often unless I am reading reviews and writing my fanfics. Now I wrote the one shot that I had promised to the one that had gotten the first review for chapter 11. I couldn't wait to write this chapter. I know that some of you are curious of if Aranduriel knows Radagast. Well I have to admit that it was kind of hard for me to figure out if she should know Radagast personally or should only know of him from stories that Gandalf had told her about the Brown Wizard. This is what I came up with for that idea. I wasn't sure how it was going to turn out, but I have to admit that this chapter was also fun to write even though there is going to be some chasing and running involved in this chapter. Also stubborn dwarves having Aranduriel being checked out to make sure that she was not injured badly by the trolls. There will be some worrying Fili in this chapter and Oin being well the healer that he is. There will be some drama in this chapter that is for sure. Thorin and Aranduriel will have a verbal disagreement in this chapter. I hope that you all enjoy it and hopefully I will get reviews to tell me how well I am doing. Without further ado Chapter 12 of The Second Daughter.

Chapter 12

Of Wargs and Wizards

Thorin looked at Aranduriel. "What you did was dangerous." Thorin said yelling at the elf maiden.

Aranduriel looked at Thorin. "Why does it matter to you Thorin." She questioned him. "It's not like you want to be my friend any more. So what difference would it have made if I died."

Thorin glared at her. "You are part of this company. You should have known better and not protect the burglar with your life."

"What I do with my life Thorin is none of your concern. At least I am willing to protect Bilbo." She told him. She was tired of Thorin becoming more and more of an arse to her. Aranduriel fell behind the company holding onto the reigns of her horse as they began to look for the troll hoard. She breathed through her nose trying to ignore the pain that she felt in her ribs.

Fili looked behind and saw that Aranduriel wasn't keeping up with them. He saw that her one hand was around her middle and the other that was holding to the reigns of her horse was fairly tight making her knuckles turn white. He was concerned that she was more hurt than what she had told him earlier.

Gandalf was the first one to find the cave.

"Oh what is that stench." Nori asked, as he and some of the company members went inside of the troll hoard.

"It's a troll hoard. Be careful of what you touch." Gandalf told them.

Fili saw Aranduriel petting her horse on the nose. He looked over at Kili. He didn't want to leave his little brother and have Thorin yell at him for talking to Aranduriel. He still wasn't sure why Thorin was still being so harsh towards Aranduriel, but he was sure that he would find out why Thorin didn't want the friendship between them to ever come back into the light.

"Go." Kili told his brother.

Fili nodded his head as he began to walk towards her. He was concerned about how she had hurt herself. "Ara."

Aranduriel turned her head. She wasn't expecting Fili to come and check on her. "Yes, Master Fili?" She asked, as she stopped petting her horse's nose. It neighed at her for the loss of attention.

"Are you sure that you are alright?" He asked his voice was laced over with concern.

Aranduriel moved to face him better. Her ribs protested at the movement. She winced a little bit.

"You aren't alright." He said to her. His hand shooting out towards her midsection. His hand brushed up against her middle.

She gasped out in pain.

"You're hurt. Why didn't you tell me? You lied about being hurt." Fili said almost scolding her. Sometimes she reminded him of his younger brother Kili. "Oin!" He called out to the hard at hearing healer.

The old healer looked over at Fili.

"We need a little help over here." He called out loudly.

Kili looked over at his brother. "Fee what is wrong?"

Fili just simply nodded his head curtly at his brother.

Oin came over to them. He still wasn't sure of why the 82 year old prince was calling him over. "What is it laddie?"

"Ara got hurt." Fili said answering the old healer's question. His voice was still filled with concern. He couldn't believe that she had lied to him about being hurt. Maybe it was because of his uncle being mean to her and not showing that he had cared about her. He wasn't even sure if Thorin was still capable of being friends with Aranduriel. He knew that she had proven a point to his uncle before, but it wasn't fair to her that Thorin was being stubborn to become friends with her again.

Oin looked over at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He saw the look of pain that was on her face when Fili pressed his hand on Aranduriel's side. He shook his head. "Remove your coat and vest." He ordered the elf maiden.

Aranduriel's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that Oin was ordering her to do such a thing. But she knew that she needed to. She slipped off her coat first and unbuttoned her vest. She put them down on the ground.

Oin came up to her and began to check on her ribs. He pressed lightly on her middle and he felt her trying to pull away from him. "You most likely bruised them, but I cannot be sure due to the corset that you wear lassie."

Aranduriel looked down at the ground. She knew that Oin was going to be a stubborn healer like he was most likely was going to be. She knew that Oin was going to give her a lecture about this.

"You should have told us that you were in some kind of pain lassie. We may hate elves, but we wouldn't let one of our own running around being hurt. You just need to be careful." He told her. Oin moved away from her.

Aranduriel knew that was true. "I will." She said softly. She looked over at Fili.

Fili looked at her. "You shouldn't have lied to me. You would have gotten help a lot sooner."

Aranduriel looked away from Fili. "I didn't want anyone to worry. Thorin will just make me stay behind if I say I gotten hurt. I am just a lowly elf aren't I? So why should it matter if I got hurt or not?"

"You would rather risk yourself being injured and not care to tell us when you could cause more damage?" He blue eyes were ablaze. He couldn't believe that she allowed herself to do such a thing or even that think of such a thing. He of course hadn't told her that some of the dwarves began to care for her. One of them happened to be himself and he wouldn't dare tell her. He was actually afraid to tell her due to how much his uncle hated elves. He wasn't so sure if he could hate Aranduriel like his uncle did.

Aranduriel put her vest back on over top of her white tunic. She wasn't going to be treated like a child. Not by someone who was younger than her. "I would have been fine." She said, as her ribs protested again as she grabbed her coat. She looked over her shoulder at Fili. "If I wanted someone to be like a father to me. I wouldn't have left home." She said walking away from him. She went to where Bilbo stood.

Bilbo looked at her. "Ara?" He asked confused.

Aranduriel looked at Bilbo. "Yes, Master Hobbit?"

"Bilbo please." He told her softly.

"Of course." She bowed her head slightly. "Yes, Bilbo it looks like you want to know something."

Bilbo's face flushed. He had to admit that he was still fairly curious of what Aranduriel and Thorin's friendship was like, but he was afraid to ask about it due to what had happened the last time when he had asked about it. He seriously thought that Thorin was going to kill him when he had asked about it before. And he thought that Aranduriel was going cry about what he had asked. "It's nothing." Bilbo said rubbing the back of his head.

Aranduriel crossed her arms. "You are still very curious of the friendship that I had with Thorin Oakenshield do you not?"

Bilbo shyly looked at her and slowly nodded his head. He just didn't want to harm her in a way that would ruin the friendship that they had budding between the two of them.

Aranduriel let out a sigh. "It's a story that I am not ready to tell yet." She saw Thorin come out of the hoard carrying something in his hands. She tilted her head to the side. She couldn't believe what she saw in his hands. It was a sword from the first age, but she wasn't sure of which one that it was.

Gandalf came up to Bilbo. "Bilbo."

"Hm?" Bilbo looked over at Gandalf confused.

"Here." He said handing the small dagger to Bilbo. "This is about your size."

"I can't take this." Bilbo said looking at the sword that now laid in his hands. He couldn't believe that Gandalf would give him something so sharp like this.

"It is of elvish make." Gandalf said, as he looked at Aranduriel out of the corner of his eyes.

Aranduriel nodded her head letting him know that she was not going to interrupt him.

"Which means that the blade will glow blue whenever orcs or goblins are nearby."

Bilbo looked up at Gandalf. "But I have never used a sword in my life."

"And I pray you'll never have to. But if you do, remember this. True courage is about knowing when not to take a life, but to spare one."

Bilbo let out a sigh. He could only hope that he could be able to save someone's life if he needed to, but he could only hope that it would not come down to that.

Aranduriel's head shot over to the side. She moved forward quickly. She had heard someone coming and they were coming very fast.

"Something's coming." Thorin shouted.

"Gandalf…" Bilbo said softly.

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves." Gandalf shouted at the dwarves.

A sled flew past them.

"THIEVES! FIRE! MURDER!" The man yelled.

Aranduriel put her sword down.

"Radagast. Radagast the Brown." Gandalf said, as he put his sword away. "What on earth are you doing here?"

Radagast got off of his sled and walked up to Gandalf. "I was looking for you Gandalf." He said sounding slightly out of breath. "Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

Aranduriel looked over at the two wizards. What could have been so wrong? She knew that Radagast was supposed to be in the woods keeping an eye on them. The Greenwood more infact.

"Yes?" Gandalf asked looking at his friend confused.

Radagast tried to start speaking but couldn't remember what he was going to say at that moment. "Oh… just give me a moment. Oh… I had a thought and it was on the tip of my tongue… and now I've lost it." He stopped talking and felt something on his tongue. "Oh it's not a thought at all…"

Gandalf pulled a stick insect off of Radagast's tongue.

Aranduriel shook her head.

"It's was just a silly stick insect." Radagast said.

The two wizards went to talk in privacy.

"I don't like this." Kili said to his brother.

Fili looked at his brother. "I don't either."

"The wizard must have something important to tell Gandalf. I can't help, but wonder what it is."

"Kili we can't always find out what is going on in the world. It is none of our business." Fili told Kili patting his brother on the shoulder.

Aranduriel tried her best not to listen in on the conversation between the two wizards. She gasped. The Greenwood was sick? That meant that Thranduil was not keeping true to his word at all. That made her nervous. Why would Thranduil allow his forest to become sick so badly that it drew Radagast the Brown from the forest. That meant that something bigger was in works and it was a dangerous thing. She was going to have to talk to her father about this if they ever made it to Rivendell.

There was a howl in the air.

Aranduriel looked around. She knew that sound. It was no wolf. That meant orcs were most likely on their trail. It meant that it was bad. They were probably being hunted.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out here?" Bilbo asked scared.

"No, that wasn't a wolf." Bofur said to the burglar.

Just then a warg jumped down taking one of the dwarves with it.

Thorin quickly sliced at it killing it with his new blade.

Another warg jumped down.

Kili shot an arrow, but it was not a killing shot.

Dwalin moved forward killing it.

"Warg-scouts. That means there is a orc pack not that far behind it." Thorin said pulling his sword from the warg he had killed.

"Orc Pack?" Bilbo asked concerned. He didn't like that idea.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf asked Thorin.

"No one."

"Who did you tell beyond your kin?"

"No one. I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted."

"We got to get out of here." Dwalin said.

"We can't." Ori said coming back down to them. "We have no ponies they bolted."

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said coming up to them.

"These are Gundabad wargs. You can't out run them."

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits. I would like to see them try." Radagast said getting onto his sleigh.

Aranduriel looked at Gandalf. "We don't have much of a choice, Gandalf." She told him.

Thorin glared at her. It was as if Aranduriel was hiding something from them. And what ever it was was not fair. He didn't want to trust her or Gandalf at the moment. They were hiding something from the company and what ever it was he wanted his company to know what it was.

Radagast left them to confuse the wargs.

Aranduriel looked at Gandalf.

Gandalf nodded his head. He led them out of the forest. He looked from behind a rock and saw that Radagast had indeed gotten their attention. "Come on."

The company moved across the rocky path.

"Gandalf." Aranduriel said when she noticed that the wargs were too close.

They hid behind the rocks.

"Stay together." Gandalf told them. He could only hope that the company would stay together. This was dire and he wanted to make sure that they all made it out of there alive and well.

"Move." Thorin told them.

They continued to move across the field.

Thorin stopped when he realized that the wargs were too close.

Ori was about to run out.

"Ori no. Come back." Thorin called out to the young dwarf.

Aranduriel's hand shot out grabbing onto Ori's shirt. She pulled him back to the company. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears. She had saved Ori's life. That was something that she wasn't planning on, but Dori and Nori would at least being able to keep their little brother a little while longer.

Ori looked at Aranduriel with a thankful look on his face. He thought that he was going to be warg food if Aranduriel hadn't grabbed onto him.

Aranduriel just simply nodded her head. She knew that Ori was thankful that she had saved his life.

"Come on quick." Gandalf told them.

The dwarves began to move again.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked Gandalf. He wanted to know where Gandalf was leading his company. He didn't like what Gandalf was doing by not telling them where they were going.

Gandalf looked at Aranduriel who brushed past the both of them. Gandalf looked at Thorin and didn't say a single word.

Thorin didn't like the fact that he was ignored. He followed Gandalf knowing that he had no choice. Not when the company was in so much danger at that moment. He didn't want anyone to become harmed due to a warg attack. He at least wanted to make it home.

They hid behind another rock, but an orc and his warg were on top of the very rock that they were hiding behind.

Thorin looked at Kili and nodded his head.

Kili felt his mind racing. He couldn't miss this shot. Not with the entire company was watching him. Not with the chance that they would die. Kili knocked one of his arrows and took a small breath before moving and firing.

The warg shrieked out in pain collapsing to where they were and taking his rider with him.

The dwarves jumped into action killing the warg and it's rider.

Aranduriel looked at Gandalf. Fear was written in her blue grey eyes. "Gandalf."

Gandalf nodded his head. "Move. Run!"

The company began to run for their lives. The wargs were no longer after Radagast, but after them. They didn't even think it all the way through when they had killed the warg and it's rider that the orcs would find them. Not this fast, but with the screams it gave them away.

"There they are." Gloin yelled.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf ordered them. He was going to get them to the safe place that he had in mind.

They continued to run only to find out that they were surrounded on all sides.

Aranduriel pulled an arrow out of her quiver and knocked it into her bow. She was more than prepared to kill any warg that got too close. Sadly she would have to most likely resort to using her sword.

"There are more coming!" Kili yelled.

"Kili. Aranduriel shoot them!" Thorin ordered them.

Aranduriel and Kili did what they were asked to. They began to shoot at the wargs as best as they could. But they would not be able to keep up with it for too long.

Gandalf looked around and found what he was looking for. He went towards it.

"We're surrounded!" Fili yelled.

Kili shot some more of them. "Where's Gandalf?" He yelled as he fired another arrow.

"He has abandoned us." Dwalin yelled.

Aranduriel pulled out her sword. She was not about to let her arrows run out. She would have to better at close range.

They were so close to the rock where Gandalf had disappeared into.

"Hold your ground." Thorin yelled at them. He was hoping that Gandalf would soon appear to save them. If not then there was going to be a problem.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf yelled from where he was looking from.

"Go." Thorin demanded them as he scrambled up to the rock.

The company moved quickly towards where Gandalf was going down the hole that Gandalf was in. They could only hope that this would keep them safe from the orcs.

Aranduriel killed a warg that got too close to her. She saw one was getting to close to Fili. He wasn't paying attention. She rushed towards him and shoved him out of the way.

Fili turned and saw Aranduriel getting her shoulder bit by the warg.

"Elf-scum." The orc hissed at her in black speech.

The warg knocked Aranduriel to the ground.

Fili moved forward to kill both warg and orc. He moved quickly stabbing at both warg and orc.

Aranduriel was pulled out from underneath the warg.

"Why did you…" Fili asked looking at her.

"No time for that." She told him grabbing onto his arm. "We got to move."

The two of them ran towards the entrance.

"KILI!" Thorin yelled to his youngest nephew.

Kili ran towards them. He slid down first then Aranduriel and Fili. Lastly Thorin.

Fili looked at Aranduriel. "Why did you do that?"

Aranduriel looked a little bit paler than usual. "Would you rather lost your head?" She asked as she held onto her wounded shoulder.

An elvish horn was heard.

"Thank Valar." She said softly in elvish. She was glad that they had come. She knew that it was most likely her father and brothers along with the guards of Rivendell that had saved their lives.

An orc fell down into the hole with them.

Thorin went over and pulled out the arrow that was embedded into the orc. "Elves." He spat out, as he threw the arrow down onto the orc.

"I do not see where this pathway leads. Should we follow it?" Dwalin yelled back to the rest of the company.

"Follow it of course." Bofur said moving towards Dwalin.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf said, as he looked over at Aranduriel. "Are you alright?"

Aranduriel bit her lip and knew that she wasn't alright. She was going to need to be seen by a healer and that healer would most likely be her father. She already knew how much trouble she was going to be in once her father seen her again. She had been gone for months doing something that her father would most likely frown upon. "No, Gandalf I am not alright." She told him softly.

Gandalf knew that he was going to have to get her to a healer. He wouldn't be able to do that if Thorin was not going to allow them to be in the place that they were going. And he knew that Aranduriel was going to be scolded when she got to this place. He was returning her home and he would also be taking her away from it as well. He knew that Lord Elrond would not be pleased with this. His daughter having an injury due to her saving someone else.

They began to walk towards the path.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 12 of The Second Daughter. The next chapter I can't wait to write. It might be a few chapters in Rivendell due to what I want to try to put into it. Most likely it will be around three chapters. I am hoping that part of this chapter isn't choppy. I tried my best with it and it was giving me a little bit of trouble which caused it to take me the whole week to get this typed out. But I think I like how this turned out. I mean it really was a good thing that I did get this chapter finished. I was happy that I had enough time and got it right the way that I wanted. I hope that you had enjoyed the chapter. I still am offering a one shot to be written for the 300th review and the one who guesses correctly of what Thorin had given to Aranduriel. Now also a question to my wonderful readers should Lord Elrond and Aranduriel have a little talk while she is getting healed or should words between Gandalf and Lord Elrond commence? How many of you would like to see a little Estel come back into this story being as cute as he is? And Aranduriel and Thorin will have another interaction. Should Thorin forget that he has met Lord Elrond? I will try to keep up with my updates as best I can. I will try to keep it to once a week, or if I feel like treating you my lovely readers earlier than I plan. Until next time.


	13. Chapter 13

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 13. The much awaited chapter of this story to most of you. You couldn't want to see what happened in Rivendell and now here it is. Granted it won't be all the way through Rivendell because I figured three chapters in Rivendell would be enough, but it might turn into four. Depends on how long the chapters are when I really get into writing them. Because I am not sure how much will be in each chapter. Thank you to all of those who have left reviews for my story so far. It really does mean a lot to me that I have so many loyal readers for this story. More drama is probably going to be in this chapter. Aranduriel has some explaining to do that is for sure. Without further ado Chapter 13 of The Second Daughter.

Chapter 13

The Last Homely House

The path was small for the dwarves to walk through. It was as if someone who was not the build of dwarves would be able to get through it.

Fili turned his head slightly to look back at Aranduriel who was towards the back of the company. He saw how tight that she was holding onto her arm where the warg had bitten her. He felt bad that she had gotten hurt by saving his life. It didn't seem right that she had saved him and got hurt, but he was thankful that she had saved his life. Thorin wouldn't have to bury a nephew just yet on this quest.

"Gandalf where are we?" Bilbo asked, looking back at the grey wizard.

"You can feel it?" Gandalf questioned the sandy haired hobbit.

"Yes." Bilbo said softly. "It feels like, well… magic."

Gandalf smiled. "That is exactly what it is. A very powerful magic."

Aranduriel closed her eyes. She allowed the feeling of the magic take over her. It was something that she had missed a lot. The magic of her people. She couldn't help, but wonder what Thorin would say to Gandalf once he figured out where they were going. He would not be pleased of it and she knew it. She could only hope that she would not be on Thorin's wrath path.

Gandalf looked at Aranduriel. "You will be fine." He told her softly. He put his hand on her good shoulder and pushed her lightly through the small path way. He was making sure that she was avoiding the walls that were so crudely cut into making the path hard to walk through.

Aranduriel knew that Gandalf was trying to stay on the bright side of things. He was trying to make sure that she wasn't going to faint on them.

The company had gotten out of the path way looking down at the valley below them.

"The Valley of Imraldis." Gandalf said with a smile. "In the common tongue it is known by another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo said looking down upon the city of Rivendell in awe. He had never seen such a beautiful place in his life.

Anaduriel looked down upon her home knowing that she was going to be in trouble with her father and her two older brothers. She had left to go on this adventure and she was going to be leaving them again once the map was read. Just like Gandalf had wanted to. She knew that her father would even try to stop her from doing so.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." Gandalf said looking down happily at the valley.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin said growling out at Gandalf. He didn't like the idea that they were there in Rivendell.

Aranduriel turned her head and shot Thorin a look. Still Thorin was going to be a stubborn ass.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf told Thorin looking sternly at the hot-headed dwarf.

Thorin huffed. He still didn't like the idea that they were here. He crossed his arms and looked at Gandalf. "You think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They'll try and stop us."

Aranduriel looked over at him. "And you give too little thought in what you say Thorin Oakenshield." She said, as she walked past them looking down at the valley. What a homecoming that this would be. Would her father give her a scolding? Would her older twin brothers be displeased with her? And little Estel would he be mad at her for leaving without telling him? She felt so torn at that moment.

"Of course they would." Gandalf said knowingly. "But we have questions that need answered."

"And why can't the lass give us the answers?" Gloin asked looking over in the direction of Aranduriel.

"Because she doesn't know the answers that we need." Gandalf told Gloin. "If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you'll leave the talking to me."

The company began to walk down to Rivendell.

Fili felt his brother push him a little bit. He turned his head and looked at his little brother. "What?" He questioned softly.

Kili motioned with his head to where Aranduriel was. "She is looking pale." He told his big brother. He was voicing his concern for the elf maiden.

Fili looked back and saw that her pale skin looked worse than it was before. He saw that the fabric that she was wearing was soaked and darker due to how much blood she was losing.

Aranduriel looked up at the person that was looking at her. She locked eyes with Fili. She saw the concern that was written in his eyes. She looked away from him and continued down the path. He had every right to be concerned about her, but showing it and his uncle could see it was something that was not good. She knew that Thorin would scold Fili for showing concern for her. She pulled her burgundy hood over her head.

The company crossed the bridge into Rivendell. The dwarves looked uncomfortable for being there in Rivendell and Aranduriel kept her head down. Bilbo looked around in wonderment.

Aranduriel looked up when she heard someone coming down the stairs towards them. She knew who it was. Lindir… She knew once he saw her that she would be in a lot of trouble. He would tell her father unless her father would see her before he got the chance to tell him.

"Mithrandir." Lindir said with a smile when he saw the grey wizard bowing his head.

"Ah Lindir." Gandalf said bowing his head to Lindir.

Thorin whispered into Dwalin's ear. "Stay sharp."

"We heard you had crossed the line into the Valley." Lindir said in elvish.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf said to Lindir in english.

Aranduriel froze when she heard her father's name.

"My Lord Elrond's not here."

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked Lindir.

Elvish horns were heard.

Aranduriel moved towards Gandalf. Her hand still on her shoulder trying to keep the blood from flowing down her arm, but the bite was probably worse than what she thought it was.

"Ifridi bekar! Hold ranks!" Thorin said, as the company made a circle.

Aranduriel raised an eyebrow. Thorin thought that they were going to hurt them? That was something that was really ludacris and well something that her father would not do.

Gandalf tried not to shake his head. He knew that Thorin was going to do something like this. He was protective of his company. Gandalf looked at Aranduriel and saw that she was rigid. He knew that she was afraid of what her father would say to her.

Lord Elrond separates himself from the company and moved towards Gandalf. "Gandalf." He said stopping his horse in front of them.

Gandalf bowed gracefully. "Lord Elrond. Mellonnen! Mo evinedh?" He asked his friend.

"We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came from the south. We slew a number by the Hidden pass." Elrond said in elvish to his friend. He dismounted his horse and gave Gandalf a hug. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our boarders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near." He said in english as he held up the orc sword and then handed it off to Lindir.

"Ah that may have been us." Gandalf admitted to Elrond.

Thorin stepped forward. He knew who Lord Elrond was.

"Welcome Thorin,son of Thrain." Elrond said to the Future king of under the mountain. He never thought that he would see Thorin Oakenshield here in Rivendell with Gandalf.

Thorin looked at Lord Elrond. "Can't say that it is the same for us." Thorin said rudely to Lord Elrond.

Elrond ignored what Thorin had said. "Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests." He said in elvish.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin demanded.

The dwarves held onto their weapons tightly.

Aranduriel rolled her eyes and moved forward. "No, Master Gloin he offers you food." She said, her voice soft and weaker than what she had intended it to be.

They talk among themselves quietly.

"Well then lead the way." Gloin said proudly.

Lord Elrond turned his attention to Aranduriel. "Elladan take their travelling companion to the healing rooms." He said to his eldest son.

Elladan got off of his horse and went up to Aranduriel. He gave her a pointed look.

Aranduriel looked down at the ground knowing that she was in trouble. She followed her brother up the stairs to the healing rooms.

"Father is upset with you." Elladan said looking at her. He couldn't believe that Aranduriel would leave and go on an adventure like this.

"I know." She said softly. She stumbled on a few of the stairs.

Elladan grabbed onto her. "You are hurt badly aren't you?" He questioned her.

"Yes… I was bitten after all by a warg."

"You know not to do that." He told her. "You were saving one of them weren't you?"

Aranduriel looked at him. "I don't hate them. They are my friends after all. Elladan I am fine. I don't need babied by you or anyone else. I know what I am doing. I am not an elfling any more." She said as she held onto her shoulder tighter.

Elladan led her into the healing room. "You should have thought before you left." He told her. "Estel thought that it was his fault that you had left." He left the room leaving her to her thoughts.

Aranduriel felt bad. She never meant to have Estel think that she had left for that reason. It wasn't his fault. She thought that this was the right thing to do. She carefully removed her cloak and put it down on the bed. She removed her coat and tried not to hiss in pain. She heard heavy footsteps which meant that it was a dwarf coming towards the room.

"That was the most foolish thing that you could have done. You are a woman." Thorin bit out.

Aranduriel turned her head and looked dead in his blue eyes. "Of course you would say something like that. I saved Fili because I knew you would need him and he is young. No one should die that young." She said, as she removed her vest. Her white tunic top was covered in blood from her wound.

"You didn't have to save him. He would have been fine." Thorin growled out.

"You are just upset that I saved him. You don't like being indebted to an elf. Thorin I did it for a good reason. I wasn't doing it out of spite. It was because I wanted to."

Thorin stormed out of the room. He was tired of Aranduriel getting in the way. When they left here they would be leaving her behind. This was where she belonged. With her people. He didn't care if he hurt any of the company members feelings by leaving her behind. He thought that this was the best thing that they could do. Parting ways was the best choice in his mind.

Aranduriel sat down on the bed and closed her eyes. Thorin had such a way with words at times. He was too stubborn for his own kind. He was so dead set on doing things his way and being here was taking away from that.

Lord Elrond came into the room. He looked at his daughter. "Aranduriel, my daughter. You have caused quite a stir here. Running off to go on an adventure. Coming back with Gandalf, thirteen dwarves and a hobbit. I have to admit that I question your choice in leaving Rivendell." He told her as he locked his grey blue eyes with hers.

Aranduriel lowered her head. "I know that I should have told you what was going through Gandalf's mind when he came here those months ago, but he made me promise not to tell. I kept true to my word. Father I wanted to do this. Not because I was asked. It gave me a chance to see Thorin again."

"And you got hurt on this adventure." He said coming towards her. "You need to be careful out there. I cannot lose you. Not like I had lost your mother. I don't want you sailing to the west due to orcs."

Aranduriel bit her lip knowing that it was true. There hadn't been a day that her father had thought about her mother. It almost broke his heart when she had sailed west. She knew that he didn't want to lose a child to the same thing. "Father I know and I am sorry."

"Let's just get you healed up."

Meanwhile the dwarves were led up the stairs.

"Do you think that she will be alright?" Fili asked Thorin who had just returned to the company.

Thorin looked at Fili. "She is with her people again. She will be left here when it is time to go." He told Fili.

Fili felt his heart drop. "Uncle we need her." He told Thorin. "She knows her way… We'll need her like Gandalf had said."

"Enough Fili." Thorin had told his nephew. "She will not be coming with us. She is a distraction to us."Thorin moved ahead of them. He didn't want to hear anymore about what Fili wanted to say about the young woman who was with them.

Fili and Kili looked at one another.

"Do you really think that Thorin will make her stay behind?" Bilbo asked the two brothers.

The two brothers looked at Bilbo.

"Thorin is stubborn. He still thinks that she hasn't proven herself." Kili said shaking his head. "But I don't think that he would make her stay behind."

Fili nodded his head. "He knows that we need her." He let out a sigh and shook his head. "I just hope that she will be alright." He looked back towards the direction that Thorin had come from. He could only hope that their elf woman was alright. He had grown to care for her perhaps more than what he should've. He knew how Thorin was going to be if he picked Aranduriel as his one. The woman that he would spend the rest of his life with. He also knew that Thorin would judge him if he picked Aranduriel. A former friend of his. He would probably wouldn't be able to become King of Under the Mountain after Thorin.

Kili patted his brother's arm. He followed his brother up the stairs. Perhaps this place wouldn't be so bad. Only in a small dose he hoped.

Bilbo looked around. He eyes were wide with wonder. He was happy to finally getting to see Rivendell instead of reading about it in his books. He was happy that he was getting to see Around Uriel's home. He couldn't wait to see what Erebor would be like. It probably wouldn't be as grand as Rivendell was, but since a dragon inhabited it at the moment it was probably bad.

Perhaps Rivendell and being around elves wasn't going to be so bad for the company. Maybe just maybe they would be able to get the information that they needed to find the hidden door to Erebor. Then they could continue on their quest. A quest that was on an edge of a knife at that very moment.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 13. I wish it was a little bit better written, but this is what I had come up with for this chapter which is pretty good. There will be more interactions in the next chapter. Little ten year old Estel that will be in the next chapter and the dwarves find out that Aranduriel is the daughter of Lord Elrond. Also Aranduriel gets a little visit from her grandmother to have a talk with her about her being on this quest with the dwarves. What could her grandmother want with her? And I still have the stories up for the ones who get the 300th review and who ever guesses what Thorin may have given her. The one shots will be awesome if you win. I thought it was wise to do so. I hope that you all enjoyed and please let me know what you think. Oh and Aranduriel sings a song to Estel. Thank you to those who have given me ideas for this story so far. It might take me a little bit to get the next chapter up, but I think that I will be updating sooner to get out of the wrath of my father who had lost a cousin either this morning or last night to cancer. I do feel bad for him, but when he mourns he gets a little hard to handle. Until next time.


	14. Chapter 14

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 14. I have been waiting to write this chapter that is for sure. Just because so much gets to happen in this chapter. I had to write to get away from my dad and his mourning path. I needed something to keep my mind off of what he was going through. He has his way of mourning and I have my way which are two very different things. Now I had a reviewer who reviewed my first chapter saying that I was reviewing my own stories. I do no such thing. I am going to get offended when people say that about me. I never in my life reviewed my own stories. You thought wrong reviewer I don't review my own story. Never have and never will start to. I don't have time to be dealing with hateful reviewers. I only accept people who are trying to better my writing. Now that I am done with my rant about that I am happy to introduce you to the next chapter of The Second Daughter. The cute little Estel comes back in this chapter. Also Galadriel will be talking to her granddaughter in this chapter. Not too much in this chapter, but there will be interactions between granddaughter and grandmother. Also I believe the Rivendell chapters will be a lot longer than what I thought they would be. There will probably be two more chapters in Rivendell after this one just to make sure that I fit everything in and have scenes of my own written as well. I wanted to have fun writing all of the Rivendell chapters and I get to do that with this. Without further ado Chapter 14 of The Second Daughter.

Chapter 14

One Hell of a Food Fight

Lord Elrond had finished looking at his daughter's shoulder taking care of it. "You were very lucky." He told her in elvish. He put his hand lightly on her injured shoulder. "You could've had a more serious injury if you were not careful." He shook his head. "Go and get ready. I am sure that your friends are waiting for you. I am also sure that you would like to play with the rest of them in light of the midsummer beginning."

Aranduriel nodded her head and got up to her feet. She grabbed her things carefully in her hands and slowly began to walk to her room. How was she going to hide the fact that she was a lady here in Rivendell. She knew that Balin and Thorin were the only ones that had known who she really was thanks to her visiting Erebor years ago. Before the dragon had taken it. She moved down the hall that was familiar to her. She found the door to her room and went inside of it. She smiled a small sad smile when she looked around her room. It had been months since she had last been in this room and everything was still the way that she had left it. She went to her wash basin and cleaned up some.

She went to her closet and pulled out one of the gowns that was in there. It had been indeed a while since she had last worn a gown, but she had to make her father happy wearing one. She had picked out a red one that had silver in it.

There was a knock on the door.

She went to the door and opened it. It was her lady maid. "Linriel."

"My lady." The brown haired woman bowed her head. "Your father wished for me to help you."

Aranduriel nodded her head knowing that her father would want her to have help due to her arm being wrapped up. "Come in Linriel." She said moving out of the way to allow the brown haired elleth into her room.

Linriel helped Aranduriel into her dress and fixed her hair. Linriel couldn't believe how her Lady's hair was at that moment. It was the worst that she had ever seen it. She put the braids in her hair just like she had done in the past. She reached for a silver circlet and placed it on her head. "You look lovely my lady." She said bowing her head.

Aranduriel looked at Linriel. "Thank you."

"I am sure that your friends are waiting for you."

Aranduriel sucked the air in through her teeth. She knew that she was going to be in trouble. She hadn't told no one that she was an elf lords daughter. It meant that she was going to be in huge trouble with them and probably lose the respect of those she had earned it from. But she knew that this was the only way. At that moment she knew that everyone including Bilbo would hate her. "Yes, I am sure that they are." She said softly. She knew that her and Thorin would talk about what will become of her when they decided to leave Rivendell.

Linriel bowed her head leaving the room.

Aranduriel grabbed onto the bottom of her gown. She knew that this was not going to be easy meeting up with the company dressed like this. She took a deep breath and left her room. She walked down the halls silently. She was trying to make sure that she reached to where she was supposed to be without being noticed by all of the elves who knew that she had disappeared. She already knew that when she saw Estel next that she was going to have to explain to the young lad that it was not his fault that she had left and wouldn't be the reason why she left after being here for a short amount of time. She walked up the stairs that led out to the court yard. She saw that her violin was waiting for her and she picked it up carefully in her hands. She walked up the stairs and began to play it blending in with the rest of the elves that were playing.

"Try it. Just a mouthful." She heard Dori say to someone.

"I don't like green food." Ori said to his brother.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin asked. His voice was laced with confusion.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asked.

"Kind of you to invite us." Gandalf said following Elrond. "Not really dressed for dinner."

"Well you never are." He said chuckling lightly at the grey wizard.

Aranduriel looked and saw that her father was leading them to the head table. She smiled in hopes that Thorin would at least show more respect than he had earlier.

"I can't say I fancy Elf maids myself, too thin." Kili said defending himself from the looks that he was getting from a few members of the company.

Aranduriel rolled her eyes. Kili was looking at one of the elf maids. Sometimes it made her wonder about the lad.

"They're all high cheekbones and creamy skin. Not enough facial hair for me. Although that one there is not bad." Kili said looking at one of the elves.

Aranduriel turned her head and knew exactly who it was. She suppressed a laugh. Maybe this would teach young Kili to keep his mouth shut and his eyes from wandering.

"That's not an Elf maid." Dwalin said leaning across the table.

The dwarves that sat at the table began to laugh at Kili.

"That's funny." Kili said. His pride was hurt that he hadn't known that it was a male elf that he was indeed looking at.

She continued to play her violin not even listening to whatever else was going on around her. She thought that it was right that she didn't listen in on any more conversations. She felt a pair of eyes on her and she looked out of the corner of her eyes. She noticed that Fili was looking at her with wide eyes. It was as if he hadn't seen an elf maiden wearing a gown like this, but then again she stuck out like a sore thumb due to the colors that she wore. She closed her eyes and continued to play her violin. She heard Thorin excuse himself from the table.

"Change the tune, why don't you." Nori complained rubbing his ears. "I feel like I am at a funeral."

Aranduriel stopped playing at looked at the thief dwarf. She had to admit their music was something that they were not use to and with her being around them that she found out that she had loved the music of the dwarves more than she did with her own. She knew that dwarves liked fiddle music and foot thumping music.

"Did someone die?" Oin asked yelling. He didn't hear Nori right at all.

"Alright lads, there is only one thing for it." Bofur said jumping up and getting on a plinth causing the elves to stop playing.

Aranduriel laughed lightly. She knew that this was going to be a treat for them. But she knew that her people would not be accepting of this and her father would probably have a fit.

_There's a_

_There is an inn, a merry old inn_

_Beneath an old grey hill_

Aranduriel switched from the music that made her father happy and went right to playing music that would make the dwarves happy. She played her violin like it was like a fiddle.

Fili looked over at Aranduriel and a small smile when he saw that she was playing something that they would like. He looked over at his uncle who was drinking and tapping his foot as Bofur sang.

_And there they brew a beer so brown_

_That the Man in the Moon himself came down_

_One night to drink his fill._

The dwarves began to throw food around causing the elves to look very uncomfortable with what was going on.

The elves looked at Aranduriel with a shocked look hating the fact that she was playing like the dwarves normally would. They would have to question their lady of how she knows such a music talent like that.

_The ostler has a tipsy cat_

_That plays a five-stringed fiddle;_

_And up and down he saws his bow_

_Now squeaking high, now purring low,_

_Now sawing in the middle._

More food was beginning to fly.

Aranduriel ducked a few times so she wouldn't get hit by the food that was flying from the dwarves. She was able to keep up with the song which wasn't too hard to due to the fact that Bofur was keeping it relatively easy for her to keep up with playing wise.

_So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,_

_a jig that would wake the dead._

_He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,_

_While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon._

_"It's after three!" he said._

Kili threw something and it almost hit Lindir.

Aranduriel almost dropped her violin. She laughed at how Lindir looked. She couldn't help it.

Lord Elrond looked at her daughter with a scolding look. But he hadn't heard his daughter laughing in so long. She was gone for so long so her laughing made him smile. Even if it was at Lindir's expense of almost getting hit with something that the young dwarf, Kili had thrown.

Aranduriel put her violin down on one of the empty tables so she didn't drop it from laughing so much. She looked over at her father and saw that he was giving her a look of disappointment. Aranduriel bit her lip and moved quickly out of the room.

Fili looked in confusion. He was trying to figure it out of why she had left in a hurry. He excused himself from the table and got up.

"Fili…" Thorin called out to his nephew, but Fili had left the company. Thorin rubbed his head. He didn't approve of how his nephew was acting around Aranduriel. He knew that Aranduriel's secret needed to be revealed to the rest of the company that she was a lady here in Rivendell. Lord Elrond's daughter.

Fili followed Aranduriel and didn't notice that it was beginning to get darker. He saw a young child running up to her.

"Ara!" Estel yelled launching himself at the black haired elf maiden.

Aranduriel caught the young boy before he fell. She hugged him tightly in her arms. "Oh Estel it is good to see you again." She said, as she smoothed his unruly black hair.

"Why did you leave?" Estel said, as tears rolled from his eyes. "I thought it was my fault that you left."

Aranduriel rubbed his back. "Estel it wasn't your fault." She told the ten year old. She had never meant to leave him for this long.

"But Elladan and Elrohir said it was."

Aranduriel shook her head. "Never believe what they say. They are mad that I left."

Estel locked his blue eyes with her grey-blue eyes. "Why did you leave?"

"Estel I cannot tell you why I left." She said softly placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Are you going to leave again?" He asked softly. He was really hoping that she wouldn't leave again. He would miss her too much.

"Estel I have to. It is my job." She said softly. "How about this."

Estel looked up at her curiously. "What?"

"How about I sing to you." She said softly. "It is your bedtime after all." She patted him on the top of the head.

Estel nodded his head. The poor lad looked like he was going to fall asleep in her arms.

Aranduriel carried the young lad towards his room. She felt someone watching her and following her. She looked out of the corner of her eyes and saw Fili there. How long had he been watching her and following her? Not that she minded, but no one was supposed to know about Estel due to who he was to become. She carried Estel to his room. She put him down on his feet. "Go get dressed for bed." She told him with a small smile. "I will wait out here until you are finished."

Estel nodded his head and went into his room.

Aranduriel closed her eyes. "I know you are there Fili." She told him.

Fili came out of the shadows. "How did you know that I was here?" He questioned. He felt bad that he was spying on her after all of this time. But he was curious about who the child was and why the child acted like that she was his mother. Not unless Aranduriel was married. And if she was indeed married, why in Mahal was she on this quest with them to reclaim Erebor.

"I am not deaf Fili. I heard you and felt your eyes on me. It wasn't that hard to know that you were there."

"Who is the kid?" He asked softly. He was hoping that the young boy that was with her was not hers. It would end up breaking his heart if she was already married.

"Lord Elrond's ward. I only take care of him and help him with his studies. He is an only child and his mother can't care for him since his father passed away when he was two years old." She told Fili. "You should go back to the company. I am sure that your uncle is looking for you."

Fili felt his face grow red. So the child wasn't hers, but there was still that chance that she was married and might of had an elfling running around. He could only hope though. "Thorin can wait."

"No, you know he won't." Aranduriel said shaking her head. "Besides we have come a long way to get here and we need to rest."

Fili looked at her shoulder that he knew was still injured. "And how is your shoulder and ribs?"

Aranduriel locked her blue grey eyes with his blue ones. "Fine. It will take some time to heal my shoulder and ribs, but I will be alright." She told him with a smile. "No need to worry." She shook her head. "Go get some rest. You look like you are about to fall asleep." She told him her voice was laced over with concern.

Fili smiled at her. "I will see you in the morning?"

"Yes, you will Fili." She told him. She knew that it might be hard for him to see her in the morning due to the fact that her father wished to speak to her and she was most likely going to get a stern talking to with Gandalf being right there. She wasn't sure about Fili being able to trust her once he found out that she was related to Lord Elrond. It scared her a lot actually and she was nervous that Fili wouldn't talk to her again afterwards.

"Have a good night." He told her softly.

Aranduriel smiled. "You too Fili."

Fili began to walk down the path that led towards where the company was most likely. He knew that KIli was probably looking for him and he would probably be questioned by Thorin about why he had been gone for so long.

Aranduriel heard the door open to Estel's room.

"I am ready." He said tiredly.

Aranduriel came into the room. She followed Estel and the young boy crawled into bed. She tucked him in. "What shall I sing?" She asked him softly.

Estel looked up at her. "About the elf maiden who fell in love with a mortal." He said softly with a small sad smile on his lips.

Aranduriel nodded her head. She softly began singing the song that Estel wanted her to sing.

_The leave were long, the grass was green,_

_The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,_

_And in the glade a light was seen_

_Of stars in shadow shimmering._

_Tinuviel was dancing there_

_To music of pipe unseen,_

_And light of stars was in her hair,_

_And in her raiment glimmering._

_There Beren came from mountains cold,_

_And lost he wandered under leaves,_

_And where the Elven-river rolled_

_He walked alone and sorrowing._

_He peered between the hemlock-leaves_

_And saw in wonder flowers of gold_

_Upon her mantle and her sleeves,_

_And her hair like shadowing following._

_Enchantment healed his weary feet_

_That over hills were doomed to roam;_

_And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,_

_And grasped at moonbeams glistening._

_Through woven woods in Elvenhome_

_She lightly fled on dancing feet,_

_And left him lonely still to roam_

_In the silent forest listening._

_He heard there oft the flying sound_

_Of feet as light as linden-leaves_

_Or music welling underground,_

_In hidden hollows quavering._

_Now withered lay the hemlock-sheaves,_

_And one by one with sighing sound_

_Whispering fell the breechen leaves_

_In the wintry woodland wavering._

_He sought her ever, wandering far_

_Where leaves of years were thickly strewn,_

_By light of mood and ray of star_

_In frosty heavens shivering._

_Her mantle glinted in the moon,_

_As on a hilltop high and far_

_She danced, and at her feet was strewn_

_A mist of silver quivering._

_When winter passed, she came again,_

_And her song released the sudden spring,_

_Like rising lark, and falling rain,_

_And melting water bubbling._

_He saw the elven-flowers spring_

_About her feet, and healed again_

_He longed by her to dance and sing_

_Upon the grass untroubling._

_Again she fled, but swift he came._

_Tinuviel! Tinuviel!_

_He called her by her elvish name,_

_And there she halted listening._

_One moment stood she, and a spell_

_His voice laid on her: Beren came,_

_And doom fell on Tinuviel._

_That in his arms lay glistening._

_As Beren looked into her eyes_

_Within the shadows of her hair,_

_The trembling starlight of the skies_

_He saw there mirrored shimmering._

_Tinuviel the elven-fair,_

_Immortal maiden elven-wise,_

_About him cast her shadowy hair_

_And arms like silver glimmering._

_Long was the way that fate them bore,_

_O'er stony mountains cold and grey,_

_Through halls of iron and darkling door,_

_And woods of nightshade morrowless._

_The Sundering Seas between them lay,_

_And yet at last they met once more,_

_And long ago they passed away_

_In the forest singing sorrowless._

Aranduriel looked down at saw that Estel was asleep. She placed a soft kiss upon his forehead. She stood up and went towards her room.

Meanwhile with the dwarves Fili rejoined the company.

"Fili you know that you shouldn't have gone out on your own." Thorin scolded his nephew.

"I was with Ara."

"Lord Elrond's daughter." Thorin spat out.

Fili looked at his uncle with wide eyes.

"You looked shocked Fili." Thorin said crossing his arms.

"She would have told me that she was a lady." Fili said softly.

"No she wouldn't of told you."

"You are wrong." Fili said looking at Thorin his eyes were wide.

"No, I knew her from years ago. She is Lord Elrond's daughter."

Fili felt hurt. How could Aranduriel not tell them about her being a Lady of Rivendell? Was she that afraid of them knowing? It still hurt though that she didn't trust them with important information? Maybe she was truly spoken for by an elf lord. He could only hope that it was not true.

Meanwhile Aranduriel had gone to bed. She was dressed in the lightest clothes that she could have for the night. She was already asleep. Sometimes her grandmother, Lady Galadriel, showed up in her dreams. Tonight was going to be one of those nights.

_"Aranduriel." Lady Galadriel called to her granddaughter._

_Aranduriel looked at her grandmother. "Grandmother." She said softly coming up to the golden haired elvish woman._

_Lady Galadriel smiled at her._

_"What have you come to me for?" She questioned her grandmother softly._

_Lady Galadriel put her hand on her granddaughter's shoulder. "I know why you left home."_

_Aranduriel looked at her grandmother. "I kind of would have guessed that you knew." She said softly. Her hands nervously twitched at her sides._

_"I've come to tell you that you must continue on with this journey."_

_Aranduriel looked confused at her grandmother. "What?"_

_"You will be needed in this quest. We do not know what this quest will lead to Aranduriel." Her grandmother told her solemnly._

_Aranduriel bit her lip._

_"You have strong ties to the line of Durin. Your gifts will be needed in the end. Thorin Oakenshield will know what a true friend."_

_Aranduriel scoffed. "Thorin Oakenshield has already made it clear that he no longer wants me as his friend."_

_"He will need you in the end. Kili and Fili his nephews seem to have taken a liking to you." She said, as she turned away from her granddaughter._

_Aranduriel looked at her grandmother in confusion. What was in her mind. "What?"_

_"One more than the other. The blond." Her grandmother looked over her shoulder at Aranduriel._

_Aranduriel looked at her grandmother. "Fili and I are only friends." She said shyly. "Besides he is a dwarf and I am half-elven. There would be no chance of us even being together.'_

_Lady Galadriel looked at her granddaughter. "Look into your heart. You will know what is right my granddaughter."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 14. I know that this is probably a very long chapter. Please let me know what you all think of this chapter. I really would like to know how I am doing. I had a little bit of a problem writing this chapter due to the fact that I wasn't sure if I wanted Aranduriel's secret to be told. But I decided it was best for Thorin to tell on her and reveal that she was Lord Elrond's daughter. Now there is probably going to be repercussions for what had happened thanks to Thorin. During the time that she was singing and being with Estel Thorin, Lord Elrond, Bilbo, Gandalf, and Balin were all getting the information from the map. I decided it was best that she wasn't in for that. Because it would end up being in an argument between Thorin and Aranduriel. I wanted to save that for another chapter so that is what I was going to do. Please leave in your review of what you think the gift that Thorin had given to her was because in the next chapter it will be revealed of what it is. I can't wait to see what you guys come up with of what he might have given to her. It will be revealed when they are fighting with each other in the next chapter. I now realized that I am about halfway through The Hobbit An Unexpected Journey and I know that The Hobbit the Desolation of Smaug the extended edition doesn't come out for a bit. Most likely November like they did with The Hobbit An Unexpected Journey last year. I decided to update this story almost every two weeks just because of it now being half way through the first hobbit movie. This will save the trouble of me having to stop and wait for The Desolation of Smaug to come out in extended cut edition. I know that you all liked it when I was updating once a week, but now that is going to be a little bit impossible for me to do so. I do have other stories that I am indeed working on so you are all most than welcome to read them and let me know what you think of those until I update this story. I still have an opening for that 300 review shot so if you get it that would lead for you to get a one shot of your own. I can't wait to do another one shot and who ever guesses correctly with what Thorin gives Aranduriel will get a one shot for themselves as well. I also wanted to know if I should do the blooper reel and questions once I finished with this part of the story An Unexpected Journey before I start on with The Desolation of Smaug. It will give my mind a little bit of a break and prepare me for what is to come in the second movie. Until next time.


End file.
